Follow the Starlight
by Asfridr Riksdottir
Summary: Kili and Tauriel's romance was one for the ages, a love forbidden by both houses, but inescapable, and, against all odds, they found their happily ever after. Of the union, a unique child was born, a little girl named Jodis. This is her story. (Set in an AU where Kili and Thorin survive the BotFA. M rating for later chapters to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: So Like Your Mother

Follow the Starlight

A Hobbit Fanfiction  
Set in an AU where Kili and Thorin live, but Kili still died in the BotFA.  
Kili and Tauriel's romance was one for the ages, a love forbidden by both houses, but inescapable, and, against all odds, they found their happily ever after. Of the union, a unique child was born, a little girl named Jodis. This is her story. (I own NONE of the characters from the hobbit, the only main character I lay claim to is Jodis.)

* * *

Chapter 1: So Like Your Mother

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"Father?"

 _CLANG! CLANG!_ Dark hair flopped over a par of once warm brown eyes, his mouth a grimace as he swung the hammer down again onto the heated metal. The sweat beaded off of his nose and dripped onto the red-hot steel below, evaporating as soon as it made contact. He swung is hammer again, making another loud _CLANG_ that rang through the forge, and appeared not to hear the voice from the door.

"Father."

He hesitated, and looked half over his shoulder. "What?" His voice was gruff and almost a snarl to the woman in the doorway.

"You haven't eaten today."

"So?" He resumed his hammering, and swung again. _CLANG!_

"You need to eat, to keep up your strength. I brought you—"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. She's gone, my girl." _CLANG!_

"But Father, she wouldn't want—"

He threw his hammer down and tossed the glowing blade in a barrel of water, violently splashing the liquid over the sides as the metal hissed in protest. "DO NOT SPEAK OF HER TO ME!" His face was livid as he looked up at his daughter, who looked too much like her mother, too much like the one he had lost. He could hardly bear it, wouldn't bear it, the pain was too much. "I WILL NOT BE DICTATED TO; I AM YOUR FATHER, AND THE CROWN PRINCE OF EREBOR, NOT YOUR EQUAL! NOW GET OUT!" his voice rang through the forge, into the hall, and echoed around them. The girl in the doorway did not falter, but calmly placed the tray of food she'd carried with her on a table by the door, curtsied, and with a quiet "Yes, Uzbadu men" turned back up the stairs, and left the room.

His ears ringing, Prince Kili looked at the steaming bowl of stew, and sighed. "Amrâlimê, how do I do this without you?"

* * *

Jodis made it to the top of the stairs and further, to the hall in front of her room before she started to tremble. She knew her father's fury was not truly hers to bear, but she still felt it upon her shoulders like the weight of the mountain itself. It was not the first time he had shouted, nor would it be the last. But as her bottle green eyes filled with tears, she wanted to run into her mother's arms for comfort and never leave again.

For 14 months, that had been her dearest wish.

Everyone had said it would get easier, that Kili would come snap out of it, and resume his duties as crown prince soon enough, and to just give him time. But time was running low, and she wasn't sure she could take more of his misdirected aggression. As she turned a corner, her knees gave way, and she fell in heap to the floor, and she began to cry. Not the loud, racking sobs that had choked her at her mother's funeral, but the quiet, heartbroken cries of a daughter abandoned.

"Jodis? Lass, are ye hurt?"

She turned to the concerned voice, and looked up to see Bofur coming to her side, ready to help her up. She felt immediately ashamed for having fallen apart in the hall, and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "No—"she hastily swiped the tears off her face with her palm, trying to turn her face from him "—I'm fine, Master Bofur, thank you. I tripped." She hiccuped as she made up the poor excuse, and he nodded sadly, knowingly. "Ye tried to bring him a meal again, didn't ye, lass?"

Her shoulders sagged, and she took his offered hand, rising so she was standing. She had, thanks to her mother's heritage, grown to be five and a half feet tall, so it was more the gesture than the assistance that she accepted. She nodded, adjusting her skirts, and swiping again at her face. "Yes. He needs to eat."

Bofur started to argue, but thought better of it, and withheld his comments. "Well, may I escort ye to your chambers, so you don't, err, trip, again?" he offered, bowing slightly. She smiled, and nodded. Bofur had been a good friend and confidant to her since she was very young, and she appreciated that he didn't push her to speak of what had happened. She was fairly certain that half the mountain had heard her father's roar, and a part of her was embarrassed by it, not because it reflected poorly on her, but because she did not want her father thought poorly of. Lost in thought, she almost missed Bofur speaking again.

"There's a great feast tonight. Did your lady tell ye?"

"Yes, she had mentioned it. I suppose the king sent you to make sure I was planning on attending?"

"Aye, that, and to make sure your father would too."

"I wish you luck with him. His temper is particularly sour today." She said with dry humor, the words an understatement at best.

"So I heard. I'll take my chances." He said, puffing out his chest, and smiling broadly up at the lady next to him. She chuckled, and nodded, turning to face him as they stood in front of her door.

"Thank you for seeing me safely back, Master Bofur." She said with a curtsey, and he took off is hat and bowed respectfully. "It was my pleasure, Princess. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, if you have need of me, you need but to ask." He looked up at her with earnest eyes, and she nodded, turning to her door.

As Bofur donned his hat, he said to her retreating back "Make sure to save a dance for your old friend, lass."

She grinned, and nodded again. "I always save a dance for you, Bofur."

Shutting the door, her lady-in-waiting, Sigrun, began fretting, confirming her concern that her father's voice had carried. "Princess, are you alright?" A short, stout dwarrowdam with a kind, honest face and intricately braided beard, she was new to Jodis's service, but proving to be a good and trustworthy companion in her time. "I'm alright, Sigrun, really. Just thinking." Her tone in her reply left no room for interrogation, and Sigrun fell silent as she helped Jodis prepare for the feast.

It was the Midsummer Festival, and this was the first of several days of feasting, dancing, and general merriment to be had. The first night, the whole of the royal family was expected to attend, and that meant Jodis would need to prepare to face her father's people again. Most likely Thranduil would be an honored guest as well, and she dreaded having to mingle with him. He looked at her like a bug that deserved no better than the bottom of his shoe. He had never approved of her unorthodox heritage and made sure she knew it with sideways compliments and snide remarks.

Sigrun had laid out a selection of gowns, and Jodis chose one of brown silk with trailing sleeves, the insides of them a deep blue, and edged around the collar with sapphires and gold thread in a vine pattern. She also donned a belt of the same blue as her sleeves, beaded in a more intricate mimic of the vine pattern about her neck. On her right hand she wore a band of mithril, the stone a diamond that sparkled with inner fire—one of the gems that Thranduil had given to Thror before the dragon came. About her neck was a long gold chain that held a rough blue crystal pendant wrapped in copper wire.

Sigrun wove Jodis's fine auburn hair into an intricate braid, adding the blue, silver, gold, and green beads that had belonged to her mother to the strands so her hair clinked musically when she moved her head. The braid was loose enough to cover the point of her ears, though it caused her some discomfort—the points of ears are very sensitive to elves and hers were as well, albeit to a lesser extent. The braid done, they added a tiara of silver filigree and fine, lacey green leaves to her brow, marking her as a princess of Erebor. She lightly lined her eye with kohl, and applied some strawberry juice to her lips to bring out the color. She had no beard, and according to Oin, she would likely never grow one as her mother's legacy seemed to be stronger than that of Durin's folk. At near 80 years old, if she was going to grow facial hair, she would have sprouted some beard fluff by now.

She stood and stepped into a pair of brown slippers, smoothing her skirts once more before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She may have the height and ears of the elves, but it was there that the similarities ended, for she bore none of their willowy grace. She was solidly built, with somewhat broad shoulders and wide hips. Her height lent her to a curved figure, and her arms were almost pure muscle, difficult to hide even with a silk gown. She sighed a she toyed with the ring on her hand, wishing again that her mother was there to help her through this. Last year she had been excused because she was still in mourning, but this festival she had no excuse. She had to appear, looking for all the world like a younger, stockier version of her mother.

There was a bellow that she heard faintly from outside her door, and then a knock at her door. _I suppose Bofur found Father…_ she mused with a dry smile, and motioned for Sigrun to answer the door.

"My lady, it's the Dowager Princess."

"Dowager Princess, indeed. Jodis, let me in."

Jodis smiled and nodded, and a noble dwarf woman entered her room. Her dark hair and beard were heavy with beads and streaked through with shocks of white. Despite her four foot height, her presence dominated the room. Her gown was dark blue and black, and she wore several beaded belts around her waist. Jodis dipped into a curtsey as she came into view. "Hello, Grandmother."

Dis came up to her, and lifted her chin so their eyes were meeting. "Please, no need for that. Now, let me look at you child. Turn around." She waved her hand and Jodis did a turn for her, and Dis pursed her lips. "You look so much like Tauriel. It's uncanny, child." She murmured, nodding her approval. "Very pretty. Come on, then. We'd best be going." She headed to the door, and Jodis followed, her head held high.

* * *

The feast hall was a marvel, decorated with garlands of oak leaves of both metal and plant, and tables lavishly decorated in green, red, and gold hues. It was already quite full when Jodis and Dis arrived, and they made a grand entrance, Jodis taking smaller steps so she would not go ahead of her grandmother. Looking up at the head table, her father's place at Thorin's right side was empty, and she let out a small breath in disappointment. Bofur's message may have been delivered, but it didn't appear that it was heeded. Thorin stood as his mother and grand-niece entered, inclining his crowned head and gesturing for them to sit to his left. Seated at the high table on the right, Thranduil settled his cool grey eyes on Jodis with distaste, his long pale hair partially braided in a simple fashion down his back as he leaned back. She nodded to him as she sat down, and proceeded to pay him no mind as Thorin leaned over towards her.

"Jodis, where is the prince?"

"Last I saw him he was in his forge, Thanu men. Bofur went to see him, but I don't know if he was well received." Her answer was quiet, and Thorin grunted in reply. He felt it was high time Kili begin resuming his duties, and had told him as much on more than one occasion. Jodis had not been in the room, but the volume with which the conversations were held made them impossible to miss.

"Well. I'm glad you're here, Azbad. You look very pretty." The compliment was said as if to an unruly child, and Dis nudged him lightly with her elbow. He was never good at speaking with his youngest kin, but he tried, and that was what mattered to Jodis. "Thank you, Thanu men."

Following the arrival of all the necessary guests, the feast began, and Jodis was able to watch as the hall chatted and ate and drank, noticing the pointed fingers in her direction, and catching a few snippets of comments directed at her.

"She looks so like the Princess—"

"Shame she's got no beard—"

"—her father must be devastated—"

"Bloody half breed thinks she's going to rule—"

"—sure she's the prince's daughter? I don't see much dwarf in her."

Jodis took a quick breath and sipped at her wine. She knew the comments would come, she'd been missing from events for some time, but the harsh reality of what was being said cut into her and made her want to run from the room.

But she was a Princess of Erebor, and so she could not run. She looked out into the crowd and smiled at those with whom she made eye contact. She looked down the table, and caught Thranduil watching her intently. She smiled at him politely, and raised her glass in salute. He sneered, and looked back to his food.

"Pay him no mind, my girl." Dis murmured. The interaction was not lost on her. "He's always been like that. You just keep being the charming maid you were raised to be, and he'll have nothing to complain about."

Jodis thanked her grandmother, and shortly after the meal finished, the musicians began to play a jaunty tune, and couples lined up to dance. The plates were taken away, and Jodis watched her kin dance and laugh as they moved together in the circle. She clapped along with the beat, and laughed as the mirth in the hall began to take rot in her as well. She heard a throat clear next to her, and she turn to see Bofur grinning at her side.

"You owe me a dance, princess."

"I certainly do. Lead on, Master Bofur."

He took her hand and led her to the floor. There, he took both of her hands in his, and began to spin her around the room at a near frantic pace, keeping up with the other dancers and the rhythm the musician set. She laughed joyfully, and couldn't stop smiling as she matched Bofur's steps, letting go of his hands so she could spin in the dance, then returning to them just as quickly. She felt the eyes of those still seated upon her, and, for an instant, didn't care. She let herself enjoy the dance with an old friend. When the music ended, she applauded the players with the rest, and helped Bofur to a bench so he could rest his legs. "Not as young and spritely as ye are, but I'll have another one with you in a minute if I may." He remarked, and she nodded, a smile reaching her eyes for the first time in the evening.

After ensuring Bofur was settled with a mug of ale, Jodis heard the band strike up a slower dance, and saw Thorin approach her. "Niece?" he asked, extending a hand. She smiled, and stood, curtseying as she took his hand. "Of course, Thanu men." He led her to the center of the floor, and put a hand high on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. He led her in a waltz, and she kept her smile in place as they spun formally around the hall.

"I thought I was seeing a ghost when you danced with Bofur." His remark was sudden, and caught Jodis off guard. "You look very much like her." His tone held a hint of humor and sadness, for although he didn't approve entirely of Kili and Tauriel's union, he had grown to respect her, and was sad to see her taken from his nephew and heir. Jodis thanked him quietly, and he nodded. The dance was over quickly, and with a curtsey, Jodis excused herself, and left the hall.

Again, she felt the eyes on her back as she left the hall, going out to the walk along the parapet to see the stars. The air was slightly chilled, but her father's dwarven blood ran warmly in her veins, and she hardly felt it. She placed her hands on the wall and let go of a deep breath, her head drooping as she gave herself a moment to relax. Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air, she looked into the stars, the pinpoints of light winking at her gently. She remembered the nights she had spent with her mother on the wall, learning the names of the stars and their constellations. She looked at them now as old friends, and as she looked, she searched for some sign that her mother was among them.

If someone in Middle Earth deserved to be among the stars, it was Princess Tauriel.

"Your Highness."

Having been lost in thought, Jodis jumped slightly at the sudden voice. She turned, and saw Thranduil watching her with a condescending grin. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." The laughter in his voice revealed that to be a lie.

"It's alright, Thanu men." She dropped into a quick curtsey, and stood back to her full height, although it wasn't much to compare to him. He kept her shoulder straight, and her head level. "Is there something you needed?"

"No. No, I merely saw you leaving the hall and decided to join you. You look very well." He stood next to her by the wall, and looked up at the sky. "The starlight is lovely tonight."

She turned her attention back to the stars, and nodded. "Yes, they shine particularly bright tonight."

"You have a favorite?" he inquired

"Eärendil." She said, pointing to the bright pinpoint of light on the horizon. "And the constellation Soronume." She moved her hand to nearly directly above them. She liked to imagine that her mother was the star riding on the back of the Eagle of the West to challenge The Swordsman to a duel.

"Your mother taught you well about the stars. Those were among her favorites too." He looked back at her hand, and pushed on her elbow to lower it to her side, his gaze lingering on her face. "You look very similar. Just around the eyes." He looked away, and added "A shame you're so broad and bulky. No doubt you have the crown prince and his ilk to thank for that. Where is he, by the way?"

Jodis's lip twitched for a moment into a snarl, and she turned to the stars. "He was working on a project in his forge when I spoke with him last. If you'll excuse me, Thanu men, I promised a friend a dance." She dropped into the briefest of curtseys, and he turned to her with the smirk firmly in place. "Of course. Assuming there's another waltz, I should be honored if you'd favor me with a dance as well." Jodis nodded, not really hearing him, and turned on her heel, leaving him and his smirk alone on the wall.

As she entered the hall, the eyes returned to her, some surprised she had returned alone, others disapproving, but she hardly cared. She took a goblet from a passing tray, and took a sip of wine, The cool liquid helping calm her sudden temper. As she made her way to the high table, dwarves and other guests bobbed in curtseys and bows, and she acknowledged them with a nod and a smile. She almost missed that her father was seated at the high table.

"THERE SHE IS!" came a slurred voice, booming over the crowd, and startling the distracted girl. "There's my daughter! Pretty as a picture, isn't she uncle? No beard though, but she does take after her mother! HA HA! Come, daughter, come!" Prince Kili had a tankard of ale in his hand, and based on slur in his speech, it was not his first. She came forward to stand in front of him, and looked up at him with nervous eyes. "Hello, Uzbadu men." She dipped into a curtsey, and he scoffed.

"What, so formal now? Weren't you just a few hours ago bossing me around like a dwarfling with no beard fluff? No offense, of course." He took another long draught, and wiped his mouth with a gloved hand. "Come now, it's Father, not this formal nonsense. My girl, my girl, you look so much like your mother, you know that? Like my lady of summer starlight? So much like her. I barely see me in there, except about the shoulders and the nose, but goodness there's her." He rambled on, and stood haphazardly out of his chair, moving to go to Jodis.

"Prince Kili…" Thorin warned, having returned to his seat at the center of the high table.

Kili waved a hand at him, and stood before Jodis, swaying slightly. "Listen, my girl, I am so sorry for shouting at you today. It was uncalled for, and you were just trying to take care of me. Sometimes I forget that you want to help me. But I know you do, and I apologize." He tried to whisper, but it was only slightly quieter than his previous volume as he continued. "Bofur gave me a right earful about having found you in the hall crying. I know you don't want anyone to know, but he told me, and I know it happened, and I know it's been hard on you too. I just, I just miss her so much, and—"

Jodis's cheeks flamed red, and she put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, crouching so she was eye level with him. "Father, it's alright, let's sit you down—"

"I wasn't finished; don't you know it's rude to interrupt when an elder is speaking? Goodness, your mother raised you better than that." He slurred, gestured at her with his drink, sloshing ale all down her front. She turned even brighter red, and her anger began to grow again. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I—"

"You _were_ finished. And if you weren't, I am. Good night, Father." Jodis rose to her full height, struggling to keep her temper in control, and she curtsied to her uncle. "Thanu men, may I please be excused?"

"Hey, I wasn't finished, you come back here—"

"Of course. Bofur, would you see Azbad Jodis safely to her room?"

"Now, just wait a moment—"

"Right you are, Thanu men. If it please you, Azbadu men?"

"WILL YOU STOP—"

"KILI!" Dis slammed a hand down on the high table, glared at her son. "Your daughter is tired. Bid her good night and sit down."

Kili looked like he was about to start bellowing again, then thought better of it. "Very well. Good night, Azbadu men. I hope—" But by the time he turned back to his child, she was already halfway to the door, her shoulder bumping into the smirking Thranduil as she passed with Bofur clearing the way for her.

Once out of the dining hall, and onto the landing for her floor, Jodis slowed her pace, and let a breath come hissing from her mouth. "Drunk." She snarled, her anger starting to come to a head. "Utterly drunk." Hot, think tears oozed from the outer corners of her eyes, and she swiped at the irritably. She knew the dress was likely ruined, and that only added to her ire. "I'm sorry I can't give you that second dance, Bofur." She said, eyes flashing as she remembered having promised him another turn about the room.

"It's alright, lass, I understand. Next time." He said amicably, patting her arm with a smile. She smiled back, and then her eyes went wide, and she cursed roughly Khuzdul.

"I forgot, I told Thranduil I'd dance with him as well." She growled, baring her teeth. "Never mind, I'll have Sigrun send my apologies." Bofur stopped his offer to carry her message and nodded, stopping at her door. "Well, here ye are, Jo. Ye going to be alright?"

She nodded, and favored him with a small smile. "Thank you, Bofur. I'll be fine, just need some time to myself."

"Well, then a bid you good night, Princess."

"Good night, my friend."

* * *

A/N: First chapter down! See the translations below.

Uzbad/Uzbadu men – Lord, My lord

Amrâlimê – My love

Thanu men – My King

Azbad/Azbadu men – Lady, My Lady


	2. Chapter 2: A Shame

Chapter 2: A Shame

"Oh, what a shame. It was such a lovely gown." Sigrun clucked over the garment as Jodis combed through her long hair, the beads back in her jewelry box along with the crystal. She was in a pale yellow dressing gown, and hardly dared to look at herself in the mirror. She'd broken down into angry tears as soon as she came into the room, and the sand bag she'd had hung from the ceiling in her study was still swinging from the flurry of blows she'd landed on it in her anger.

"It was." Agreed Jodis distractedly, and took a folded piece of paper from her desk. "Please take this down to King Thranduil, with my apologies. Then you are dismissed for the night."

"Yes, Azbadu men."

"There's no need." The deep male voice came from the doorway to her study, and there stood Thranduil in his dark green robes, grey eyes almost glowing in the light from the lamps around the room.

Jodis stood abruptly, drawing the dressing gown further closed around her front. Her green eyes flared with rage as she spoke. "Thanu men, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it is considered polite to knock before entering a lady's room." Her tone was politely scolding, although her expression was thunderous as a summer storm. Sigrun looked from Jodis to Thranduil and back again, unsure how to proceed.

"It seems my errand is no longer needed. Please help me braid my hair, Sigrun." Her tone held authority, and she sat by the fire, perched on the edge of her seat so Sigrun could work on the long auburn locks. "To what do I owe the visit?"

He approached the chair across from her and made quite a show of checking that it was clean before sitting down. "I came to make sure you were alright. You left before I had a chance to collect my dance."

"My apologies. I was tired and rather embarrassed. I'm sure you saw what happened."

"A ruler does not run out when they are merely embarrassed."

"I am not a ruler, nor do I expect I will be."

He studied her for a moment. "You are your father's eldest child, and, quite possibly, the only child he will have. Surely you see that after him, you are next in line."

She met his gaze with little expression. "He may take another wife, a dwarrow lady of sufficient nobility, who may give him a full-blooded male heir. It may have escaped your notice, but I am only a girl and a half-breed girl at that." She snarled at the derogatory term, and her eyes wandered to the fire crackling in the grate. "I may be technically next after my father, but I will not be able to rule."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward. "You are right of course. A shame you believe it too." They lapsed into silence as Sigrun carefully braided Jodis's hair.

"Is there anything else you needed, Thanu men?" Jodis asked, her blank stare meeting his eyes again.

"Not tonight, Princess. I wonder if tomorrow you would be so kind as to take me to your mother's resting place. I should like to pay my respects." Jodis nodded, and he swept from the room, closing the door with a snap behind him.

Jodis exhaled, and slouched in her chair. "Thank you for staying, Sigrun."

The lady stopped her unnecessarily slow work on the braid and nodded. "Of course, Princess. I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone with him." With a kind pat on the shoulder, she curtseyed and inquired "May I be dismissed for the night?" Jodis waved her on with a smile and a nod as she too left the room. Her door closed, Jodis walked to the sandbag and swung her fist at it again, and it began to rock violently back and forth. Somewhat mollified, she laid down to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Jo, faster! You can do better than that!"

The dawn shone bright and early on the training field where Jodis was at her swordplay lessons with Dwalin. She struck out at the older dwarf, a round shield in one hand with a sword in the other. He easily batted the blow away. "Are you even trying to hit me? Because this is just pathetic." She huffed, and struck out a series of blows, growing angrier with each deflected strike.

Dwalin struck back at her, using his axe to pin her sword to her shield, and threw a swing with the hammer in his other hand for her head. She ducked, and rolled out of the way, managing to free her weapons at the same time before springing back up and raining down another series of strikes at Dwalin.

"Well done, Jo, well done! Keep your head clear, and keep light on your feet!" he blocked her blows and swung at her shield with his hammer. She didn't see it in time, and the force of the blow knocked her back and the air from her lungs left her in a WHOOSH as she landed flat on her back. Dwalin stood over her and grinned.

"What are you, a turtle or a warrior? Get up, girl."

He held out a hand, and she took it, letting him pull her up. She kept her eye on him, her shield up as she picked up her sword, wary from previous lessons that he may rush at her if she didn't. He winked and gestured with his axe. "Good girl, keep that guard up." Sword in hand, she rushed him, growling as she swung wildly. He still blocked her blows, shouting corrections as she fought.

"On the front of your feet!"

"Keep that shield up!"

"Less shoulder, more hip!"

"On the front of your feet, lass, like you're going to start sprinting!"

"Harder, Jo, if you don't kill me, I will kill you!"

This continued on for another ten minutes until he batted her sword out of her hand and held his axe to her throat. "Better. Still dead. Go get some water."

She did as she was bid, mopping at her brow with her tunic sleeve to keep the sweat from her eyes. Bofur was there on the sidelines, and handed her his water skin, and she took a greedy mouthful, panting lightly. "You're looking better than the last time I saw ye fight, lass. Took Dwalin twice as long to kill ye this round." His joking was lighthearted, and she smiled at him, leaning against the wall behind them. She would have laughed if she had breath to do so.

"Maybe it's his old age catching up with him." She joked, taking another swig of water and handing it back to Bofur. He laughed heartily, and Dwalin raised his eyebrows at her.

"If you've breath enough to joke with this dolt, you've breath enough to keep going. Come on." He raised his hammer, and motioned for her to rejoin him on the field and they continued to spar for another half hour before Jodis excused herself to get ready for breakfast.

On her way back to her rooms, she encountered Dis, who regarded her breeches and tunic with a disapproving look. "Training with Dwalin again, I see," Jodis nodded, bowing at the waist to her grandmother, her long auburn braid swinging over her shoulder. Dis planted a quick kiss on her grandchild's cheek before shooing her to her room to bathe, claiming she smelled like a horse after a long days ride. She took the steps two at a time, racing back to her room, her stomach grumbling in protest to the long training session.

Sigrun clucked in dismay, and ushered her into the bathing room where she had already drawn a bath for Jodis, and laid a towel nearby before leaving the room to get her clothes ready. She scrubbed the dirt and sweat from her hair and skin until she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon instead of training ground grime. She stood out of the dirty water, and dried herself with the fluffy towel, her good humor from the training session not yet faded.

Sigrun helped her slip into a dress of purple silk and black runic embroidery, the sleeves fitted with six black buttons going up each wrist, fitted around her bosom then flowing down to the ground to finish in a slight train. She stepped into a pair of black slippers, and sat down so Sigrun could pull the top part of her hair back into an intricate braid, dotted with silver beads here and there, though not near so many as the night before. Again, the braid was loose, and covered the points of her ears.

Satisfied, she let her room and went down to the hall for breakfast. She sat again at the high table, and made a mental note that Thorin and her father were not there. She was served a breakfast of bacon, potatoes, fried eggs and toast with a goblet of orange juice and mug of strong black coffee. As she ate, Thranduil entered, and sat down in his same seat as the night before, not speaking to her while he ate the lighter fare he had requested from the kitchens. She did not break the silence between them, instead turning to the dwarf who came to her side with some papers that required her attention.

She looked over the head counts for the livestock, and nodded at the total moneys and stores used in the feast the night before. She questioned him about the treasury, seeing a discrepancy between the figures, and asking him to have another look at it. She also checked over the stock of weapons and armor in the armory, and nodded, saying she wanted the sword and axe count double checked to make sure they were all in battle-ready condition and did not have rusted blades or failing handles. Satisfied, she waved them away, and finished her breakfast.

As she stood, she looked down the table at Thranduil, and was unsurprised to find him watching her shrewdly. "Would you still like to pay your respects to the Princess Tauriel today, Thanu men?" she asked politely. He nodded, but did not speak, taking a bite of his own breakfast.

"When you are prepared, I will be in either my study or the library. And make sure to knock before entering my rooms this time?" She curtseyed as he looked up sharply at the remark, and swept from the hall, feeling his gaze burning into her back as she walked away from him, a triumphant smile on her face.

She went down to the forges, and stepped into the hallway before her father's personal crafting room. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and walked down the stairs to her father's workshop.

"Prince Kili?" she called as she went down the steps.

"Who's looking for him?"

"Jodis, Uzbadu men."

He turned to her, looking away from his sketch, and stood up straight to greet her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Not my daughter, surely? I understood I frightened her so entirely she fell into a mess in the hallway after her last visit to my shop." His tone was gruff but nearly playful as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled at him, and dipped into a shallow curtsey. "The very same. I'm afraid your daughter is as stubborn as her father."

"Seems to me she'd be better off staying clear of him."

"You're not alone in that."

He beheld her with the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. He uncrossed his arms, and held them out to her, and she kneeled to hug him, glad to have caught him on a good day. "I'm glad you've come to see me, my girl." He whispered, petting her hair and releasing her from his embrace. He put a gloved hand under her chin, and tipped her face up to look at him. "I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was inexcusable." He said solemnly, and she smiled gently, holding his gloved hand to her cheek.

"It's already forgiven, Khagam."

He took his hand away, and returned to the table, pulling up the drawing he'd been working on when she entered. "Dwalin tells me you've been training with him since…" his voice faltered, and he cleared his throat. "That you've been training with him. He says you're getting good, too." She smiled proudly, and he laid the drawing in front of her. "I had thought that I could forge you your own blade, so you have one to use regularly, balanced and weighted for your arm instead of one of the ones from the training yard." The design before her was simple, but she knew it was just a preliminary sketch, a rough draft of the basic shape.

"That would be wonderful." She said with a smile, and sat at his workbench. He smiled too, pleased she'd approved of his plan, and took back the sketch. "Father?"

"Hmm?"

"I am going to see her today."

He paused, looking up at her through his dark locks, then back at his papers, shuffling them unnecessarily. "Alright."

"Would you come with me?"

"No."

"But—"

"Jodis. No." His tone was suddenly cold and hard, and he looked at her sharply, silencing her protests. She nodded sadly, and stood. With that, her welcome was spent.

"I have to go see to some letters. I'll be in my study if you need me, Uzbadu men." Her voice was sad, and she dipped into another shallow curtsey. He nodded, and returned to the drawing of her sword. "I'll send word when it's ready for testing, my girl." He said in parting, and she left the workshop.

* * *

Around noon, there was an exaggerated knock at Jodis's door, and she stood swiftly to answer it. "Ah, Hîr vuin. Are you ready?" He nodded, and she donned a purple hood before leaving her room. He offered her his arm. She led him up several flights of stairs, seemingly going to the top of the mountain, all the way in silence. She stopped him before a stone door with silver stars, and pressed her palm to the center of the door.

It slid open, and revealed a large tomb, the walls painted with depictions of battles she had fought as well as her wedding, and her raising a little girl with red hair. All along the ceiling were painted depictions of constellations, except in the center, where a skylight had been carved out facing the east. The light streamed in to the marble casket that contained her remains, the heavy top carved into a stunning likeness of the late Princess, showing her as though she was merely asleep. On her stone hand was her wedding band, forged from mithril with another of the starlight gems Thranduil had given the dwarves. Cradled in her arms was a babe with curly hair and blunt ears, also depicted as though asleep.

Jodis stood to one side as Thranduil looked about the tomb, and examined the likeness that had been carved of his former captain of the guard. He nodded at the skylight, knowing that it was facing perfectly so she could forever watch the starlight dance overhead. "It's well made." Thranduil commented with a hushed tone. "A fitting resting place for a Princess Under the Mountain." He looked down upon her likeness, and exhaled softly. "I never understood why she fell in love with your father. Nor why she risked her life for you. Shame to waste such a great beauty." His words weren't meant to be cutting, but they stung nonetheless. "I understand it was during the birth of what would have been your younger brother that she died."

"Yes."

"And you were there?"

"Yes, aran, she died in my arms." Her answer was sharp and curt. It wasn't a thing she enjoyed remembering. He nodded and turned back to the grave. "A remarkable likeness." He traced the line of her jaw, and Jodis had an impulse to push his hand away that she bit back. It wasn't right for him to touch her in so tender a fashion, even the marble likeness of her. Too intimate.

After a few minutes, Thranduil turned and left the room, once again offering Jodis his arm. She shook her head, and entered the room itself, walking to a small pool by the foot of the grave. She raised her hood, and dipped a hand into the dark waters. Her hand dripping, she went the side of her mother's tomb, and marked the brow of the stone mother and babe with solemn affection.

"Tak khaz meliku suz yenetu. Na lû e-govaned vîn."

Again Thranduil studied her as she spoke in the two tongues, both flowing naturally from her as she spoke to the marble likenesses. She pressed a kiss to the cheek of the babe and went back to the door, pulling her hood back down. Again Thranduil offered her his arm, and she accepted it, sealing the door behind them. They walked back to Jodis's rooms in silence, and Jodis released his arm just before her door.

"Thank you, aranel." He said coolly, referring to her for the first time by her elvish title. She looked back at him in surprise, her eyes narrowed slightly and brows furrowed. He bowed slightly, and she curtseyed before entering her room with the same surprised and confused expression on her face. He smirked at her closed door, and near strutted away.

* * *

A few hours later, Jodis herself being escorted to Thorin's study, Bofur having been sent once again to fetch her by command of her uncle. Bofur was unusually quiet, and that in and of itself made her nervous. She waited patiently while Bofur knocked on the door, and as Thorin called for them to enter, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Thorin sat behind a large wooden desk, several books open in front of him as well as a letter he was reading through a pair of half-moon spectacles. He looked up as she entered, and put down the letter.

"Jodis."

"Thanu men, you wished to see me?"

He gestured to a chair opposite him, and she perched near the edge of the seat, her hands folded in her lap. He sighed, and took off the glasses before returning his gaze to her.

"I understand you took Thranduil to see your mother."

"Yes, uncle."

"And he came to your rooms last night after you left the feast."

"Yes, uncle, he did."

He nodded contemplatively. "Did he say or do anything… Unusual?"

She furrowed her brow in question. "He called me 'aranel' and last night when he came to my study he did not knock before entering. Otherwise, no."

Thorin nodded again, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He spoke with me just a little while ago, and delivered this." He gestured to the letter on the desk before him. Jodis did not move.

"It seems your mother's kin have taken an interest in your education. He has brought me word that Elrond has requested you to travel to Rivendell to study under him for a time, and learn Elvish customs. Thranduil was here not just for the festival, but also to observe your behavior and determine if you were suitable to learn from Lord Elrond." He did not look at her as he spoke and instead closed his eyes as if in pain.

Jodis ran through a series of emotions in quick succession, starting with shock turning into confusion then anger then uncertainty. She began toying with the silver ring on her finger, twisting it round and round. "And your answer?"

Thorin let show a twinge of pride at her level tone. "I said I would need time to think on it. Our relations with the elves have suffered since reclaiming the mountain, and this could be a great opportunity to help heal those old hurts. But—" His eyes returned to Jodis "—I would also they rather instruct you here. Your mother was not of the elves of Rivendell, so their ways were not necessarily hers. Add to that the fact that I'd rather not trust the safety of my heir's child to the Khalam, and I imagine you can understand my hesitation."

She did not speak, as no question had been directed to her, but met his gaze as evenly as she could manage. Her mind was swimming with doubts and misgivings, as well as bursting with excitement and enthusiasm. To study with the elves of Rivendell was a great honor, one she had not anticipated, and a part of her hoped to go. Yet her sense of obligation prevented her from jumping on the chance. Her father was still deep in mourning, and though he had progressed to coming to social events, he was nowhere near ready to resume his duties as crown prince.

"Jodis? What are your thoughts?"

Thorin's voice pulled her back out of the mire of her considerations, and back to his study. His keen blue eyes studied her reaction, and she blushed lightly and having been caught with her mind wandering. "Thanu men, I think it is a great honor to be invited to study with Lord Elrond." As she spoke each word, her tone revealed the measured choice behind each. "I also know there are many things to still do here in the mountain, duties to be attended to until my father is ready to resume them."

Thorin nodded, weighing her answer. "My sister could assume those duties. And if you go, this letter says—" he picked the letter back up, perching his spectacles on his nose again so he could read the fine script "—That you 'must remain in Rivendell for a term of ten to twenty years'. So you would be gone for quite some time, rarely seeing your father. He may even be remarried by the time you return." He peered at the youngest of his bloodline over the tops of his spectacles, regarding her earnestly. "Now what do you have to say?"

Two decades away from the mountain? Surely, they wouldn't object to her coming back from time to time… But then, that sounded so final. And what of something happened to her father, or to Thorin while she was away? Could she bear to be parted from them for so long?

"I… I don't know, Thanu men."

"I need a decision from you before you retire for the evening, then. Think on it." He waved his hand, dismissing her from his presence, and she curtseyed deeply before turning to exit.

"And madtithbirzul…" he called after her, causing her stop mid turn with a start. He had not called her that since she was very young. "Save a dance for me. If I may be losing you so soon, I want to take advantage of the time left." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes, and she beamed, nodding before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down! See below for more translations. You may notice in this chapter Jodis switches in between Elvish and Khuzdul. I'm working off the idea that Tauriel taught her some of her tongue, so she speaks in both depending on who she's with.

Khagam (K) – Father

Hîr vuin (E) – My king

Aran (E) – King

Tak khaz meliku suz yenetu. (K) – Until our paths cross again (Side note; She says this twice as though she's speaking to the separate spirits of her mother and brother)

Na lû e-govaned vîn (E) - Until we meet again (Side note; She says this twice as though she's speaking to the separate spirits of her mother and brother)

Aranel – Princess

Khalam (K) - Elves

Madtithbirzul (K) – Little golden heart (A pet name usually reserved for children)


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3

The band played merrily in the hall that night, most of the tables having been removed to leave the middle of the floor completely open for the three maypoles that had been erected, brightly colored ribbons already in the hands of the men and women who twirled and pranced around the beam. There were benches along the walls, and where the high table had been there was now a refreshment table with drink and food.

Some members of Thranduil's court had come from Mirkwood to join in the festivities, and thought they did not generally agree with the raucous celebrations the dwarrow so loved, they joined in the dances about the maypoles, as well as pirouetted gracefully in pairs in the dances without the three beams. Thranduil lingered by the edges of the floor, observing the festivities but not joining them, instead taking pride in the grace of his people as they spun and laughed and danced.

Jodis held a pink ribbon, giggling as she stepped this way and that, weaving her way in between the elves and dwarves she danced with. The skirts of her lemon-yellow gown whipped around her legs in a flurry of movement as she spun and leapt in time with the music. Even Bofur had joined the merry band, playing his pipes in high reedy tones that poured into the air with delight. For that moment, Jodis could almost forget what she had to answer before the nights end.

"And don't forget, lads!" shouted a red bearded dwarf from in front of the band "Whichever lass you stand with owes you a dance!" there was a series of hoots and laughter, and the pace became rapidly quicker as the ribbons became shorter and shorter.

When the music stopped and the bright ribbons could no longer be wrapped, Jodis found herself standing with an elf who stood just taller than her, his hair black as pitch, and eyes grey as a warm summer storm. He smiled, and dipped into a bow, offering Jodis his hand, which she accepted. "It seems I owe you a dance." Jodis remarked as he brushed her knuckles with his lips in a brief kiss, and he straightened, nodding as he lead her away from the maypole. The band struck up again, this tune not as frantic as the last, but still quick paced, and he led her in a dance about the room, his hand high on her waist, her hand firmly clasped in hers. She held her skirt train in one hand so not to trip over it, and twirled as gracefully as she could manage. She did not bear the same light-footed grace her mother's people had, but she kept up well enough with the elven gentlemen who held her.

The dance ended quickly, and Jodis heard the whispers of the dwarves who watch her sink into a deep curtsey to her partner, remarking again on how she looked more elf than dwarf. Again, he brushed a brief kiss to her knuckles, and left her to rejoin his party. She turned and strode to the refreshment table, finding herself parched after the dances. At the table, she took a glass of wine, and turned back to watch the assembly as she drank. She nearly ran into Thranduil's chest as she did so, having not heard him come up to her over the din from within the hall.

"Hîr vuin." Her voice faltered in surprise as she dipped into a quick curtsey. "I didn't see you there."

"Aranel." He inclined his head as he bowed slightly, his stiff ivory silk robe rustling slightly. "I would have been surprised if you had. You don't appear to have eyes in the back of your head."

Jodis gave a small smile, and took a sip of the wine. "Did you need something, Aran?"

"I seem to recall that last night you promised me a dance. I've come to collect." The corners of his lips twitched into a small smile, and he offered her his hand. She took a deep breath, and placed the glass on a tray next to her before taking his offered hand. She was again led to the center of the floor. For a moment was reminded of Thorin. She smiled, deciding it must be a trait of all rulers to want to be the center of attention. Thranduil's hand found her waist, and he firmly held her hand in his. She held the train of her gown in her hand, the beads that were once again in her hair clinking gently as she moved.

As he led her through the waltz, she felt the eyes of the elves, the dwarves, and her grandmother all burning into her back. She was acutely aware of the muttering going on around the room, and did her best to ignore the pointed stares and fingers as Thranduil spun her out with one hand before pulling her back into him. She placed both hands on his shoulders as he lifted her easily once, twice, spinning as he did, before setting her back on her feet.

"I take it Thorin has spoken with you regarding the message I brought him?" His sharp grey eyes burned into hers, and she met his look coolly.

"He did. I said I wasn't sure what I wanted."

He spun her again, this time releasing her hands entirely as he too turned, then grasped one hand above their heads, the other around their backs. "What is there to be sure of? Your education in the ways of your kin is sorely lacking." They spun out again, and, coming together, resumed their original position.

"I am needed here. And I do not know if I can be away so long." Her answer was level, and she looked up at him with a determined brow. "Why do you take such an interest? Why would Elrond suddenly decide to take me on as a student, and so far from the mountain? These are questions that I cannot help but consider as well."

He smirked, and spun her out again. "Indeed they are. The answer to your second question is simple; you are unlike any that has been born before. Men and Elves have been able to procreate before, as have Men and Dwarves, but Elves and Dwarves?" He shook his head, and looked away from her to the ceiling in delighted disbelief. "It was thought impossible."

"So I'm a thing to be studied, then?" Her eyes flashed with that same spark they'd taken on the night before, and he laughed quietly at her sudden ire. "Aranel, are you not studied here?"

With that question, the music ended, and they broke apart, her dipping into a low curtsey as he bowed slightly at the waist. He escorted her back to the refreshment table where she took a fresh glass, this time with water. "As for my interest… Well, I am curious to see how this will all turn out. A stubborn, short, mulish dwarf prince turns the head and heart of a graceful, strong and beautiful elvish captain, and together they create a new life that has not yet been seen." He regarded with a curious look, one she didn't know how to decipher. "It is not easy to intrigue me. After so many millennia, it's hard to find something truly new. I take an interest because you are not supposed to be able to exist. Yet, here you stand before me." He extended his hand, and she placed hers in it, sinking into another curtsey.

"It is a great opportunity you are being offered, aranel. Do not waste it."

With that, he left her, and she found herself alone with only the staring eyes and whispered comments to keep her company as she took a moment to collect herself.

She sat upon a bench for the next two dances before Thorin came to her side, and smiled slightly as he asked her for the dance she'd promised him. The beat was faster, once again a jaunty jig, and her uncle took both of her hands in his as they spun into the groups of dancers, the laughter and merriment returning to Jodis's voice and eyes as she moved through the steps and claps and jumps. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and even the usually austere Thorin Oakenshield found himself smiling and laughing with her. The dance ended, and they applauded the musicians as they went to a brief recess to rest their arms and stretch their legs.

Thorin led her back to the bench, and took a tankard from a passing serving tray. "Have you given what we spoke of earlier any more thought?"

Jodis cleared her throat and took a drink of her water. "I have, Thanu men. Although I fear you may not like what I have to say." He raised an eyebrow, and motioned for her to continue. "I spoke with Thranduil as we danced, and I think I may wish to go. I was worried that there was some alternative reasoning, some hidden plot in the sudden interest in my education, but I understand now that this is as much for Elrond as it is for me. By all rights, uncle, if I may be blunt—" he nodded with a small smile "—I should not exist."

Thorin sighed, and nodded, his gaze leaving her and going instead to the assembly of dwarves and elves, thinking over what she had to say. "So, then, it is your wish to go?" His voice was low and took on its usual gruff tone. He looked back up at her face, and she nodded, the beads in her hair rattling again. His expression became stony, and he nodded too. "Very well then. I will make the arrangements." He stood, and turned back to his heir's child, his youngest kin. "You have to tell your father. I will let you know when you will depart soon, and then you will talk with him."

Jodis's breath caught in her throat, and her chest constricted painfully, but she knew he was right. She stood and dipped into a low curtsey, and he bowed to her as well before leaving her side. She sat back upon the bench, and breathed heavily, taking another draught of her water as her mind began to race. She felt eyes upon her again, and this time when she looked up, she saw the elf lord she had danced with earlier eyeing her warily. She smiled weakly, and inclined her head, and he returned the gesture before seeming to start making his way to her. He stopped short as Bofur came before her, and bowed almost comically low, removing his cap and asking her for a dance.

* * *

Her feet aching, Jodis excused herself from the hall, and made her way to the grand staircase that lead to the upper floors.

"Aranel."

She turned curiously, and saw one she had danced with earlier standing outside the doors. He bowed and she curtseyed, regarding him curiously. "Yes, hîr nín?"

"I would like to offer to escort you safely back to your chambers."

Jodis was taken aback by the sudden offer, and opened her mouth to answer when another male voice interjected. "No, that is not necessary. I will see my daughter back safely myself."

The elf nodded, bowing again before sweeping back into the hall. Kili turned and looked at Jodis, his expression tired and hard. He offered her his arm, and she took it, her face carefully blank as they started up the stairs.

"He fancies you." The remark was suspiciously casual, and Jodis raised a brow at him.

"He may have just been being polite."

"He fancies you."

Jodis chuckled lightly, and her father smiled as well. "I take it you're not interested, then?"

"No, father, we just danced together."

"Good. I'd have to kill him for looking twice at my daughter if you were."

She laughed again, and shook her head. "Father, you do know that I'll marry eventually, right?"

He puffed up his chest. "Not if I have anything to say about it. You won't marry before you've grown your beard, and that's the end of it. Those elf boys and dwarrow men will just have to suffer and watch your beauty pass them by." He could keep a shimmer of laughter out of his voice, and he struggled not to smile.

"Khagam, what am I going to do with you?"

"Why, take care of me, of course. Make sure I'm fed and ring my ear when I need it. That's your job as my child, is it not?"

"If you say so."

"Indeed I do."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, and she kneeled down to embrace her father once they arrived at her door. He clutched her tightly, petting her hair, and fiddling with the beads woven into the braids. "Amralizi, ghivashel." he said roughly, and she smiled. "I love you too, Khagam." He released her, and she entered her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jodis had given Sigrun the night to go enjoy the festival, and so sat in front of her dressing table to undo her braids, taking care to catch the beads as they slipped from her loosened locks. She regarded them in her hand, turning her palm this way and that, watching the light catch in the smooth faces of the trinkets. She remembered messily plaiting her mother's hair, and Jodis could almost hear her soft voice telling how her father had given her these beads on their engagement. She smiled at the memory, and carefully placed them in her jewelry box.

She changed behind a screen out of the yellow gown into her shift, and laid down, a fire crackling gaily in her hearth.

* * *

 _"JODIS!"_

 _"Mother, I'm here, I'm here!" the young woman mopped at her mother's brow, her heart pounding in fear as she saw how pale her skin had turned._

 _"Jo, Jo, don't leave me!"_

 _"I'm right here, mother, I'm right he—"_

 _Her words were cut off by a shriek and she grabbed her mother's hand, the elven woman sitting almost straight up as her face contorted with strain and pain. A string of elvish ran from her mouth, so fast Jodis couldn't understand it, and she screamed again._

 _"The babe is stuck." The midwife at the foot of the bed clucked, and looked up at the mother and daughter. "The only way to get save the child is to cut him out."_

 _Jodis looked at her in horror, and then down at her mother's pale face. There was blood, so much blood, and screams as they cut into her, Mahal, the screams… Then silence._

 _"My boy? My son?"_

 _"I'm so sorry…"_

 _Her jade eyes filled with tears as she took the dead child into her arms, hiccoughing as she looked at him. She looked up at Jodis, and wrapped a hand around her arm awkwardly. "Melleth nin, don't leave me… I'm afraid…" Jodis placed her mother's head in her lap, stroking her head and making soft cooing noises, assuring her she wasn't going anywhere._

 _Even after her mother's breath stopped, Jodis kept rocking gently, and telling her that she didn't need to worry, she wouldn't leave her._

* * *

Jodis awoke cold and alone in her room, the shift sticking to her sweat covered form, and she began to bob into her pillow. It had been months since she'd dreamed of that night, and she had hoped the nightmares were over. She forced her tears away, and donned a simple linen dress in forest green. She left the room, shutting her door quietly as she could manage, and padded silently through the halls, her bare feet a whisper on the stone floor.

She walked out to a balcony overlooking the city of Dale and the lake beyond it. The starts were still twinkling brightly overhead, and she turned her face to them as a breeze caressed her cheek. She looked again to the constellation of the Eagle of the West, and saw the little start on its back was shining brighter than normal. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself and she leaned on the stone railing. She heard footsteps to her right, and reopened her eyes to see Kili walking quietly to her side.

"Khagam." He nodded in reply, and stood next to her at the railing, leaning forward on his palms as he looked up to the stars.

"Clear night."

"Yeah."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that. I dreamed again."

"Me too."

She looked down at her father, and heaved a deep breath. Her chest felt tight again, and tears pricked the backs of her eyes. "What do you dream of?"

He shook his head, refusing to answer, his gaze still on the point of light overhead. "Your mother loved the stars of Remmirath. She said their closeness made her think of the mountain, and our family." He pointed to a bright cluster of stars slightly to the east, rapidly changing the subject.

Jodis nodded, remembering Tauriel telling her the same. _"Always be close with your family, like those stars. No matter what, that is what will guide you home. Look at those stars and remember that your family loves you."_

She heard Kili sniff, and looked down to see tears coming from his eyes and getting lost in his dark beard. She knelt, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her quickly, wrapping her in his arms. He cried into her shoulder, and she into his, for a moment lost in the grief that was still so near for them both. Above them, the little star the rode the Eagle of the West dimmed for a moment, twinkling as they cried for the woman they had lost.

* * *

A/N: Aww, look, Kili can be a good dad when he wants to be! As usual, translations below. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

Hîr nín – My lord

Amralizi – I love you (familiar)

Ghivashel – Treasure of treasure (Another term of endearment)


	4. Chapter 4: Plans and Half-Breeds

Chapter 4: Plans and Half-breeds

The dawn found Jodis once again in the training yard, Dwalin supervising as she worked at a training pell. She swung her wooden blade at the beam, making a resounding CRACK as the weapon made contact.

"Hold it there."

The curt dwarf came up, and tapped her back foot, making her scoot it further out so her feet weren't so lined up. He also prodded the inside of her elbow, bending it outward from the locked position. "This is how you ought to look at the end of the wrap. If you keep this locked—" he shook her elbow "—you'll throw it out, or, worse, your opponent will snap it for you. By keeping this bent, you leave yourself the ability to move out of the way, or fake, or block, etc." He looked down at her feet, and tapped her back foot again. "Keep that leg out. Your hips are wider that a man's and so you need to keep your stance wider. That way you're not getting locked up, and are actually able to use that hip when you fight." He waved his hand, and she sagged, resting her aching shoulders for a moment before returning to her ready stance.

"Keep that foot out, elbow in." She adjusted, and kept her eyes on the pell. He prodded the shoulder supporting her arm back. "If you make yourself a smaller target, you're less likely to get hit. But keep your hips square." She nodded, her sword arm starting to shake. Satisfied, Dwalin nodded, and she swung out another wrap, making another loud CRACK as it connected.

Dwalin smacked the inside of her elbow lightly. "Keep it bent!"

They continued for another hour before Dwalin dismissed her, and Jodis took the steps two at a time to reach her rooms. Inside, Sigrun had already drawn her bath, and Jodis quickly stripped down to climb into the warm waters. Sigrun took the sweaty, dusty clothing, and clucked disapprovingly as she sent them down with a maid for washing. Sigrun grinned as she scrubbed her hair with the vanilla and cinnamon soap, amused by Sigrun's poorly hidden dislike for the clothes.

It took her nearly no time to wash and dress, and instead of taking her breakfast down in the hall, she had it sent to her room. She sat behind the desk in her study, and looked over the figures she had been given for the cost of the last two nights of the festival, as well as the projected costs and livestock use for the evening to come. Thankfully, this was the last night, and while it usually was the most rowdy and lively, it wasn't any more expensive. She checked and double-checked the figures for the current treasury count, and the headcount for the livestock. She looked over the report on the armory, and was unsurprised that about a third of it needed repairs. She signed her approval for the necessary funds, and had Sigrun take it to her uncle for final approval.

Before she knew it, it was noon time, and Bofur was at her door. "Azbadu men, the king requests your presence immediately." She stood, and nodded, putting down the letter she'd been reading when he came in. Walking through the halls, she smoothed the front of her cerulean dress, and tucked a stray hair into her braids nervously. Bofur remained wisely quiet, and bowed as he opened the door to Thorin's study. Inside, Thorin was seated behind his desk and Thranduil was in a seat facing him to Jodis's left. She sat in the right-hand chair, and folded her hands in her lap. Thranduil held his hands up to his face, elbows resting on the arm rests, and the tips of his pointer fingers touching each other level with his nose. Thorin was not wearing his spectacles, and leaned forward when she sat down.

"Jodis. I have informed our guest of your decision, and mine. We have agreed that you will leave in a fortnight, and a company of King Thranduil's… Guards—" He growled at the word "— will escort you safely Rivendell. You will also have a few dwarrow guards with you, I have already selected them." He passed her a piece of paper with the names of the dwarrow who would accompany her. She recognized them all, good solid dwarves, and not a one she knew well. She kept her face passive, and nodded, handing the paper back to him.

"Lord Elrond has also requested you take only enough clothes to make the journey. Once you arrive in Rivendell, you will be outfitted with a new wardrobe of gowns and such of the Elvish fashion, so as to better immerse yourself into our culture. You will also need to stop covering your ears." Thranduil added his words nonchalantly, and Jodis exhaled slowly. It was beginning to dawn on her that she would be truly leaving everything behind.

"You will be able to send letters to the mountain, and your father as well as three guests of your choosing may visit, but you shall remain in Rivendell for a period of ten to twenty years, as per the terms of your invitation." He continued in something of a drawl, watching her intently over his steepled fingers. "Your lady will not be permitted to accompany you, nor shall your friends Bofur or Dwalin." Thorin pitched in again, also studying his grand-niece. He had told Thranduil it was best to give all the bad news at once.

Jodis's breathing became increasingly difficult to keep steady. No one but these few dwarrow she barely knew and a handful of Thranduil's guards for a three week journey. No clothes she already knew. She looked up and asked coolly "What of my jewels?" she fiddled with the band on her finger, a motion not missed by Thranduil. "You may take what you can keep on your person." Thorin looked at her hand and nodded. "You will be given money for the journey to pay for lodging and food." Jodis nodded her understanding, and met Thorin's gaze. "Is there anything else?" Her tone was light, but wavering, holding back a torrent of emotions.

"No, madtithbirzul. Although, I would recommend you speak with your father about this sooner rather than later. Gossip spreads quickly under the mountain." He waved his hand, dismissing her, and she curtseyed to Thorin and Thranduil, who inclined his head to her. She left the room in a rush, leaving behind the two kings.

"Well." Thranduil looked at Thorin with a blank expression. "That went well."

Thorin grunted, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on and was not looking forward to the argument that was sure to erupt from his changeable nephew.

* * *

Jodis went to her rooms, and sat upon the edge of her bed.

A fortnight.

That was all she had left in her home for a decade or more. Two weeks, and she would leave the mountain. She would have to leave her clothes, her rooms, her friends, her family—

 _Oh Mahal. Father. What am I going to tell him?_

She held her face in her hands, suddenly overwhelmed with how soon it would all happen. It was too much, far too much. Her anxiety rode over and through her, and she took a deep, shuddering breath to steady herself. She felt water dripping down her wrists, and realized she was crying. She stood, and began to pace back and forth at the foot of her bed, wiping her face roughly with the heels of her hands.

 _Alright, now that's all done. I need to think. How am I going to explain this to Father?_

"Father, I have something to tell you. No… Father, we need to talk…. No… Father, it's me. Can we talk for a moment? No…" She ran through opening the conversation to herself, and dismissed each one.

Standing in front of her full mirror, she stood with her hands on her hips, and spoke to her reflection. "Father, I've been invited to stay with Lord Elrond in Rivendell, to learn the ways of the Elves. I'm leaving in a fortnight. Ugh, no, far too cold." She waved her hands, dismissing that approach too. She huffed, and looked at the mirror again. "Father, I've been offered a wonderful opportunity. Lord Elrond of Rivendell has invited me to stay with him, and learn the ways of the elves. I've decided to go." She tilted her head, and bit her lip. "That might be alright."

She sat on the bed again, fiddling with the ring again. She took a deep breath, and sat up straight, steeling herself, and nodded, biting her bottom lip again as she thought. She'd fretted enough. _Time to go visit Father._

* * *

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

 _DING!_

"Father?"

The hammer stopped its descent, and Kili looked up from the warmed metal. He nodded at his daughter, and motioned with his head for her to come in. She stepped into his workshop, and cleared a space on his table for the tray she had brought down with her. On it, she had sandwiches and fruit, and hoped she could entice him to eat if she ate with him. He swung the hammer down onto the metal a few more times, and carefully placed it in the water barrel to cool.

"Hello, Daughter. Visiting your grumpy father again, I see."

She smiled, and nodded, watching as he washed his hands and face in the pool near the back of his workshop. He sat down next to her, and took a sandwich from the tray. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can't a daughter want to have lunch with her father?" she teased, and he smiled good-naturedly.

"Yes, she can. Can't a father be curious what made her brave his ill humor?"

She fell silent for a moment, placing the plate with a sandwich in front of him. "Father… Khagam… I have been invited to stay in Rivendell for a time."

He chewed silently, unable to look at his child. She took that for a sign to carry on and continued. "I would be staying there for ten to twenty years, to learn the ways of the Elves. It's a great honor that Elrond has offered this to me."

"No." He took a bite of his sandwich, still not looking at her.

"It's already been arranged."

"I forbid it."

"But Father—"

"Jodis, I said no." he had a tone in his voice like he was speaking to an unruly child, and Jodis reached for his hand that had clenched into a fist. He stood suddenly, and dropped the sandwich on the table.

"Father, it's already done."

"I will go to the King. Surely, he does not approve."

"He's made the necessary plans for my journey. I leave in a fortnight."

"You will do no such thing, and that is the end of it!" His temper got the better of him.

"You foolish girl, what do you think you will learn? Your mother was not even of Rivendell, what could they possibly teach you that you cannot learn here?!"

"But—"

"SILENCE! You are my daughter, you are heir to the throne of Erebor, and I am you father, and you WILL OBEY!"

"I am going—"

"YOU ARE NOT! You stubborn, naïve, beardless HALF-BREED!"

The words echoed around the room, cutting into her every time they came back.

 _HALF-BREED! Half-breed… Half-breed._

Jodis closed her eyes and stood slowly, looking away from her father as she took shallow breaths. "Uzbadu men, I must go prepare for my journey." She didn't wait for him to dismiss her, and did not curtsey, instead walking with even, rapid strides to the door. Kili did not try to stop her, cradling his face in his hand.

In that moment, as she kept her pace even and rapid, unseeing the dwarves on her way back to her rooms, Jodis was more hurt by her father's words than anything he had done before. She was used to dwarves, elves, and men whispering it when they thought she couldn't hear and when they knew she could, but never from her kin, never her father. They cut her to her core, and when she slammed the door shut behind her.

 _"…HALF-BREED!"_

She leaned against the door, sliding down to a fetal position on the floor. Crossing her arms over her knees, she buried her face in the gap and sobbed, pain and anguish fly out of her, and anger turning outward. She screamed in her mind, cursing her mother for bearing her, her father for loving an elf, her family for trying so hard to help her survive this world, Thranduil for his snark, the dwarves of Erebor and the other dwarven kingdoms for treating her with such disdain, Thorin for his gruff way of showing he card, and again her mother for leaving her.

As her sadness waned, rage took its place, and she stood, going to the sand bag, and punching it furiously, hot tears oozing down her face, burning a trail down her cheeks. Her teeth were locked in a snarl, and she growled and hissed and shouted as she punched the bag, continuing until her knuckles were bruised and bloody.

Seeing the damage she'd down to her hands, she went to her washroom and rinsed the blood from her abused knuckles, flexing the fingers to see if had sprained anything. The skin was tight and raw, and stung as Jodis straightened her fingers then closed them again, but nothing felt broken. She took a pair of kerchiefs from the drawers of her dressing table, and wrapped her hands in the soft fabric to keep them covered. Her rage dulled, she left her room again, and went to Oin's study, using the flat of her palm to knock at the door.

"Master Oin?"

She heard a feminine "Come in!" and opened the door to see Oin's apprentice signing to him. His hearing had gotten worse over the years, and was now to the point that he was almost entirely deaf. He saw her come in, and smiled kindly, gesturing to a seat, then signing furiously to his apprentice, a red-haired dwarrowdam named Hrefna who had come into his service some years before.

"Good evening, Azbadu men. What did you do to your hands?" Hrefna kept her eyes on Oin's hands as she translated.

"I was practicing my boxing, Master Oin. The bag won." Hrefna looked at her, and her bound hands with a pinched, disapproving look, and singed the message back to Oin. He laughed, and motioned for her to come closer, and hold out her hands. He removed the now stained kerchiefs, and flexed each of her fingers one at a time, watching her for any signs of distress. She winced at the third finger of her left hand, where the knuckle at torn open, and then scabbed over. He sighed, and nodded, releasing her hands, and began signing to Hrefna again. "You're very lucky you didn't break your hands. If you had any more elven influence in your bone structure, there likely would have been more damage. For now, I'll give you an antiseptic, and put actual bandages on your hands. I'm also going to contact Dwalin and let him know you are banned from the training yard until after your hands have healed. Any more jarring motions and you may actually break your hand."

Jodis opened her mouth to protest, but Hrefna shot her a look to silence her. Oin continued signing "I know you don't like it, but that's what happens when you lose your temper on a sand bag, Azbad Jodis. " Oin shot her a knowing look, and she had the good sense to look abashed. He put an oil on her hands, and wrapped them in gauze, giving her two rolls and more oil for Sigrun to help her apply after she bathed. She thanked him for his time and Hrefna for translating. Hrefna was tight-lipped, and gave her a curt nod before going back to her work.

As soon as Jodis was out the door, she heard a voice from the hall nearby. "Hello, aranel."

She looked over her shoulder and saw the dark-haired elf from the night before. "Hello, hîr nín." He bowed, and she dipped into a curtsey.

"Are you injured, my lady?" he looked pointedly at her hands an back at her face.

"Oh." She tucked her hands behind her back. "Nothing to serious, mild bruising, a few cuts."

He smiled, and nodded, pretending to buy her story. Her brow furrowed curiously. "I had thought most of Aran Thranduil's court had gone back to the Mirkwood?"

"They did. I decided to stay behind. Attend his Majesty at the final celebration this evening."

"I see…" Unsure what to say, Jodis glanced over her shoulder, and back to the elven man in front of her. "I really must go get ready for the evening's festivities."

He nodded, and bowed respectfully. "Of course, aranel. I hope to see you there."

She nodded as she curtseyed, and took off at a dash down the hall and up the stairs to her rooms.

* * *

The flames danced high into the night sky, frolicking among the stars , and leaping around the moon top the beat of the drums surrounding the large bonfire. Their rhythm was quick, and spoke to a chase, a joyful hunt as a few of the dwarves vocalized in time, their voices adding to the thrill of hunting the rhythm in a wild dance around the blaze. Jodis stood just within the fire's warmth and glow, watching the dancers spin their story, and smiling at the others enraptured with their performance. The fire had been built almost halfway in between Dale and Erebor where men, dwarves, and elves mingled together to celebrate the end of the long summer days.

She saw Thorin sitting with Dwalin and Balin, sharing a mug of mead and laughing at some joke Dwalin had just told. She also saw her grandmother, Dis, laughing with one of her ladies as a dancer tripped over himself. Beyond them, on the opposite edge of the fire, she saw the dark haired elf again, and he was watching her through the flames, studying her with a slight smile. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and she inclined her head, as did he, and continued her eyes' journey around the fire. Bofur was with the drummers, beating out the down beat for them, his skill with a drum much less than that of a flute. Thranduil was harder to spot, since was, for once, mingling with more than just the elves of his court. Instead, he sat with the Lord of Dale and grandson of the famed Bard the Bowman, Brand. He had a kind face, nowhere near as grim as his untrusting ancestor, and listened intently to Thranduil, although Jodis was too far away to hear what was being said.

She turned her gaze back to where the elf-man had been standing, but he had gone. She shrugged, and walked to stand closer to the fire, only to feel a light tap on her shoulder. "Aranel."

She turned, and smiled. "Greetings, hîr nín." He took her hand, and bowed over it, pressing a light kiss to her bandaged knuckles, and she curtseyed politely. "You move very quietly, my lord."

"A family trait, I'm afraid." He joked, and wrapped her hand around his arm, leading her closer to the fire. Her auburn hair jingled lightly, the beads in her braids moving against each other as well as the small bells Sigrun had insisted on putting in, saying they would "keep bad spirits away."

He led her to the bench as close to the faire as they could get, and sat gracefully next to her, facing the flames. "How are your hands, aranel?"

"Fine, thank you. It won't be long until they're healed, I expect. How does the evening find you?"

"Well enough. I'm not overly partial to drumming, but good company makes up for it." He smiled gently at her.

She returned the smile. "I don't mind it when the drumming is good, but on Midsummer's Eve it doesn't stay that way for long." He chuckled quietly, nodding. "I can see that. In my home, we don't often have drumming, but the music tends to go a bit awry after the wine has gotten to their heads."

"Your home? You mean Mirkwood, right?"

"No, actually, I'm from Rivendell."

"Rivendell?"

"Yes. My father sent me as a messenger for him. Well, my brother and I, but he got rather sidetracked by the goblin infestation in the mountains."

"Is he still there?"

"I do not know. Last time I saw him he was leading half our party to beat them back. I imagine that if he succeeded, he probably left to inform our father of the problem."

"And who is your father? It seems you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and ancestry, but I don't know yours."

"Well, that simply won't do." He took her hand again, and continued "I am Elladan, son of Elrond Peredhil." He kissed her knuckles again, and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling at some hidden joke. In her mind, alarms were ringing. So this was the real messenger who had brought word to Thranduil of Elrond's intentions. His own son was the one sent to fetch her back to Rivendell. She smiled tightly, recovering from her initial surprise, and inclining her to him.

"It is a great honor to meet the son of Lord Elrond, Elladan. I am glad to know you."

"And I you, Aranel."

He released her hand as the drum beat out a final DUM, signaling the end of their song. Some of the men and women stood, and began to form a ring around the fire. She smiled as Dis called to her to join, and she stood, leaving her grey wool cloak on the bench. "Do you know this dance?"

"I don't know that I do."

"Come on, it's easy enough to learn." She waved for him to follow her, and stood with her grandmother on her left, and Elladan on her right. She held out her hand to him, and as the drumming began again, she talked him through the steps, and soon, he was laughing as the dance sped up. Even as the dance sped up Dis watched Jodis and the dark-haired newcomer shrewdly, glad to see her granddaughter having fun, but not trusting the stranger she laughed with. Not long after the dark thoughts came to her mind, the drumming and dancing became so rapid that she had to pay more attention to her feet than the two beside her in order to not become a tangle of limbs.

"It's almost a contest, see?" Jodis said loudly to Elladan. "To see who can keep up the longest!" She looked around the once full circle, and saw that about a third had already dropped out, clapping and guffawing along the sidelines. The drums beat grew faster and faster, louder and louder, and Jodis's pale blue skirts whipped roughly around her legs. She looked up again to see that is was only her and three others in the circle, and she laughed for joy, her feet flying as she danced, using her freed hands to pull up on her dress to free her legs some, only showing to mid-calf. She watch as one, then another dropped out, until it was just her and the red-bearded dwarf who had called the end of the maypole dances the night before.

She smiled at him, and he nodded, his face a mask of concentration as he danced to the rapid, wild beat. Just as Jodis was sure her feet were going to fall off as she choked on the dust she and the other had kicked up, he cursed and fell, landing on his side with an angry "Umph!"

The gathering of peoples cheered, and she carried on for one final victory round and stopped with the final DUM of the drummers, an ecstatic grin on her face. Breathing heavily, she leaned forward, and offered the fallen dwarf her hand. He slapped it away harshly. "I don't need your help, half-blooded elf-witch."

She froze, her happiness sapped from her.

 _"HALF-BREED!"_

She stood straight again, took a deep steadying breath as Dis strode forward, her expression thunderous. "You! Apologize at once to my granddaughter!"

"No! Granddaughter, what Dwarf is there in her? I don't see it, she doesn't even have a beard. She's an elf-witch, just like her mother, and I shouldn't wonder if she's not Prince Kili's at all!"

Thorin joined the argument. "Geilir! Khagam menu penu shirumund, ozirum menu seleku! Now apologize!" Geilir rounded on Thorin, and the wild look on his face cooled slightly. No matter how angry he was, he could not refuse the King under the Mountain. "Men gajamu, Azbadu Jodis."

She nodded, her lips tight, and looked down her nose at him. "Men kemgu gajum menu, Geilir." She spoke with a firm, unwavering chill in her voice, the hard voice of a stern royal. Thorin motioned for his guards to remove the red-bearded dwarf, and he clapped his hands. "Come on then, let's get back to the evening's festivities, shall we?" His voice rang out clearly over the gathering, and they began to cheer as the drummers started up again.

She returned to the bench with her cloak, and clasped it back over her shoulder, glad for the warmth that chased the chill that had settled into her chest.

 _"…half-blooded elf-witch."_

 _"…HALF-BREED!"_

 _"…not Prince Kili's at all!"_

 _"…half-breed thinks she's going to rule…"_

 _"…no beard…"_

 _"…elf-witch…"_

 _"…HALF-BREED!"_

Jodis smoothed the front of her dress, and felt a hand stilling hers. She started, and the tension in her shoulders eased when she saw Bofur at her side. "Sit down, lass." He said quietly, and she did, keeping her back straight and breathing shallow. If she took a deep breath, she feared her stubbornly cool mask might dissolve. Bofur sat beside her, and patted her hand gently.

"Don't you pay him any mind. He's just a bad loser, and was very in his cups."

She nodded, not speaking for the same reasons that kept her breathing so shallow. She stared into the flames of the pyre before them, not really seeing the fire. Bofur shook his head, and patted her knee before jumping down to return to the drummers. He knew this mood, had seen similar brooding come over both Thorin and Kili, and knew the best remedy was time and space.

Jodis's focus went back to the dancers, and she slowly found her mirth again, although she did not rejoin the dance. She saw Thranduil watching her sharply from his seat with the now rather drunk Lord of Dale, and did not acknowledge his watching. Just as she was about to stand to leave, Thorin stood first, and went to stand beside her. "Khazad! Friends and guests, your attention please! I have an announcement to make!" He called out with a firm, commanding tone, and stood upon the bench Jodis had just vacated.

"I would like to thank you all for joining us in celebrating the summer solstice. It is a time of endings, and harvest, when we reap what we have sown." He placed a large hand on Jodis's shoulder. "It is also a time of new beginnings. I have received tidings from our friends and allies in Rivendell, and Lord Elrond has invited the Princess Jodis to learn under him as his guest for a time. After careful consideration, and counsel from the Princess herself, I have accepted this invitation. She will be leaving us in two weeks' time, and we wish her all the best on her journey she shall be embarking upon." A hush fell over the assembly, and even the fire quieted its crackling. "Good peoples of Middle Earth, I bid you join me in a toast, to my niece, Jodis, and her adventures to come." He raised his mug, and she heard a chorus of "To Princess Jodis!" from around the bonfire, and felt her cheeks flaming.

"Thank you, Uncle." She said quietly, and looked around at the eyes now fixed on her. "And thank you all for your well-wishes. It grieves me to leave the Lonely Mountain, but I am grateful to have been given such an opportunity, and I look forward to learning to be a better ambassador between these two great races of Middle earth." A cheer arose from the dwarves, and she beamed with an excited mask fixed firmly in place.

"In honor of our beloved Princess's imminent departure, who will take her hand in a round of Hole in the wall?" Called Bofur, standing on the bench where the drummers sat, pulling out his flute.

"I'll take her for a turn!" called Dwalin, and bounded to his feet, holding out his hand to her. She removed her cloak once more, and went to him, standing opposite him at the end of the line of couples. Elladan came with an elvish lady to stand beside them, and the music started. By the time the dance ended, Jodis had had her partner's placed 'poached' by Thorin, Thranduil, several well-wishing dwarven men and women, the Lord of Dale, and, finally, Elladan. She grinned, and this time the light of it reached her eyes as she applauded the musicians along with the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! A couple quick notes, and then on to translations:

I am floored by the amount of people that have read my story, it's great to see that people are enjoying Jodis's adventures thus far! Upon rereading some of my previous chapters, I see there are quite a few typos, please forgive them, I am writing without a Beta, so it's all me writing this bad boy (girl?).

Also, side note, I just learned how to dance Hole-in-the-Wall this last weekend, and, lemme tell ya, it's SO MUCH FUN, lots of video examples on Youtube.

Anyway, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts, good, bad, or otherwise, so please review and tell me what you think!

Now, on to translations:

Khagam menu penu shirumund, ozirum menu seleku! (K): Your father had no beard, and you couldn't forge a spoon!

Men gajamu, Azbadu Jodis. (K): I apologize, Lady Jodis

Men kemgu gajum menu, Geilir (K): I accept your apology

Khazad! (K): Dwarves!


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

"Azbadu men?"

Jodis looked up from the papers littering her desk, and saw Sigrun standing in her doorway. "Yes, Sigrun?"

"I bring word from Uzbad Kili…" Her tone was quiet and nervous as she spoke, and she clasped her hands behind her back anxiously.

"I see." She stood, and walked toward Sigrun. "And what does he say?"

"He wants to see you in his workshop, Azbad Jodis."

"Ah. Well. Best not to keep him waiting. Did he say why, by chance?"

"No, princess."

Jodis, took a deep breath and released it slowly, nodding her head. "Very well. I'll go to him at once. Thank you, Sigrun." She smiled kindly at her lady, and left the room quickly.

The fight between Kili and Thorin, it was rumored, was heard all the way in Dale the day the former had confronted Thorin with his displeasure with sending Jodis to Rivendell. Jodis had heard them roaring at each other, and did her best not to listen. She had neither seen nor spoken with her father since Midsummer's Eve, and didn't want to know what reasons he would give for wanting to keep her close. Dis had come to her after the fight was done, and sat with her in the castle library, petting her back and assuring her that Kili would come to his senses in time. Her grandmother's assurances and comfort were enough to tip the young woman over the edge, and what had been a few tears falling quietly from the corners of her eyes became hard sobs that tore through her, and she held onto Dis as she let loose all the fear, sadness, anger, and disappointment she'd bottled up in the days leading up to that moment. All the while, Dis just held her, and smoothed her hair, rocking her gently, whispering comforting Khuzdul to Jodis as she released everything she'd held back, and shooed away a few curious dwarrow that followed the sounds of Jodis' crying.

After that incident, Jodis had set about the business of getting everything prepared for her departure. She calculated how much money she would need for the journey, and worked with the dwarves Thorin had selected to determine the best route. Thranduil's guards would join them on the outskirts of the Mirkwood, and travel with them until they reached Rivendell. Jodis also calculated how much in supplies their party would need to make the journey, and mapped out where they might stop to make camp here and there. She also selected a few dresses, trousers, tunics and boots for the journey. They'd be going on horseback, and so her selection of clothing was limited. She also went through her jewelry, and laid out her mother's engagement beads, the mithril band, and the copper necklace with the blue crystal. She figured less was more on a road littered with bandits and goblins. As for the things she would be leaving behind, she had them put in trunks and chests in a storage area near the top of the mountain.

Taking a steadying breath, she stepped into the doorway of her father's workshop, and cleared her throat. Kili had seen her come in and stood with his arms crossed facing the door. He looked up from the floor and met her cool gaze with an equally cold one of his own.

"Jodis."

"Father."

Neither stepped closer to the other, each stubbornly refusing to make the first move. He reached behind him with one hand, and picked up a package wrapped in green material that gave a low rattle when he moved it. He motioned for her to come closer as he did so, and she came to within arm's reach, standing with her back straight and looked down from him to the package and back. "Dwalin tells me you haven't been able to train these last days. Says Oin forbid it." He pointedly looked at her hands. The knuckles were still bruised lightly, but the split knuckles had mostly healed, and they weren't as stiff as they had been that first day.

"Yes he did." was all she responded with, maintaining the same cool tone and gaze.

He nodded, sighing slightly, and handed her the package, looking at it with determination and an almost challenging brow. She took it, and as she removed the material, her gaze softened, and tears pricked the backs of her eyes. "It's a sword."

"It is."

Her fingers ghosted over the stone laid in the pommel. "Dis gave you this stone before you left for Erebor." The runes were worn, the once sharply cut edges softened with time, but the message was still the same.

"She made me promise to come back to her, and gave me this stone to remind me of it." He watched her pull off the remaining material to see he had also made her a scabbard for the weapon, and felt pride at the confident way she pulled it from the sheath. Jodis held the sword in a steady grip, and admired the work her father had done folding over the metal to strengthen it. He had also carved runes into the blade and inlaid them with gold, the same as were on the stone. The weight was light, and the balance was perfectly to her liking. The handle was long enough that she could use it one handed, but could use two should she need to. The cross guard was gold covered steel and extended a few inches out on each side to protect her hand. The pommel where the stone had been inlaid was a ring of gold to protect it. He didn't speak again until she put the sword back in the scabbard.

"I don't like you going. You know that. But if you must go.." His voice broke slightly, and he roughly wiped his face with the heel of his hand. "If you must go, you have to promise to come back to me."

Jodis looked down at her father, and the tears that had threatened to spill came from the corners of her eyes. "Khagam…"She sank to her knees, and placed the sword gently on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her father, and held him tight. He hugged her back, and began to cry into her hair. "After your mother died, I didn't know what I would do… And now I feel as though I'm losing you too, my beautiful little girl." He whispered the confession in a low, heartbroken rumble, and she held him tighter, crying softly into his tunic. "Promise you'll come back to me, ghivashel. Promise me I won't lose you forever. I can't bear to lose you too."

She nodded. "I promise, father mine. I'll come back to you. I promise. And you'll be able to come see me in Rivendell if you want to."

He nodded, and held her for a long while, trying to commit to memory the feeling of holding his daughter. When they separated, he placed a hand gently on her face, and looked into the eyes that reminded him so of his lost love. "I cannot apologize enough for what I said. I know how it hurts you to hear those things said from strangers, and I can only imagine how much pain I caused you." She looked down to a side, her mouth a tight, thin line. "My daughter, I want you to know how proud you make me. You carry yourself with all the dignity of a queen, and the strength of a warrior. You are the best of me and the best of you mother, all in one. I may be in mourning, but I am not blind. I am proud that you are my daughter." He nudged her gently so she had to meet his gaze. "And I know you'll do me proud in Rivendell." He hugged her again, and she cried quietly for a moment before picking up her sword and leaving her father's workshop, feeling lighter than she had in nearly two weeks.

* * *

The dawn broke bright and crisp at the mountain gates, the light shining on a band of six travelers, 5 sitting atop ponies, and one standing next to a chestnut mare that pawed excitedly at the ground. Jodis kneeled to embrace her grandmother, who held a kerchief tightly in her right hand as she embraced her granddaughter. "Tak natu yenet, my Jo." She whispered, holding her tightly one final time.

"Tak xemu, Grandmother." She replied, willing herself not to cry. Dis released her, and gave a proud, watery smile, rubbing her arm gently. She stepped aside for Thorin, who also embraced Jodis tightly. "Jodis, are you sure you want to go?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, Uncle, I am." She answered, her tone a little sad, but determined. Thorin smiled, and released her, nodding to her, and stepping back. "Khazad! My loyal and stalwart warriors!" the other five dwarves Jodis was set to travel with faced him with stony and determined expressions. "I give my niece Jodis into your care. See to it that no harm comes to her, not a scratch. If I hear you have failed in this, you will face my wrath, and that of Prince Kili." Dis nudged her brother gently, and he smirked. "Let us not forget that of the Princess Dis, who is far more terrifying then myself and Kili combined." The dwarven company laughed, and so did Jodis. "On the docks of Esgaroth is where the elven guards have agreed to meet you, and they will ferry you to the far shore themselves, and lead you all through Mirkwood. I know some among you have your misgivings about our neighbors…" A murmur of agreement traveled around the assembled dwarves, and Jodis tucked her hair up and over her ear nervously "But this is not a time for that. Now we are seeing off the princess safely, and I know I can trust each of you to act with the respect befitting that role."

Jodis swung up onto her horse, and looked at Erebor's gates. On the high parapets above them she saw her father watching her departure. She smiled sadly, took the sword from its sheath, and raised the pommel to him. He raised a hand, and nodded, smiling back just as sadly. Dis watched the exchange fondly, remembering a similar when her sons had left home between them and their father. With that, Jodis spurred her horse gently to motion, and raised the hood of her ash grey cloak as she left the mountain. In the braid of her hair, she heard the musical tinkling of the small silver bells Sigrun had woven in, tearfully reminding her that they would, in fact, keep away any bad spirits that might trouble her on the journey.

The first day brought them to Dale, where Jodis stayed in the home of the Lord of Dale as his guest, and the rest of her company stayed in the nearby inn. Brand's wife was a wonderful host, as well as a great cook, and their eldest song, Bard, was a delightful young boy who had dark curls and a mischievous grin that helped Jodis almost forget the sad departure of that day. She played with the boy until he was ordered to bed by his mother, and she too turned in, looking out her window to see the mountain in the distance, standing alone and impressive among the stars.

The next day's journey brought them half-way to Esgaroth, and they set up camp quietly with a small fire crackling, and the dwarrow men taking turns on watch. Jodis offered the take a shift, but they gruffly shot her down, insisting it was their job to protect her, not the other way around. She laid down on her sleeping mat, and fell into a fitful and restless sleep.

Waking with the dawn, they had a quick meal of bread and dried meats, and continued on to Esgaroth. Once a smoking mess and ruin, Esgaroth had been rebuilt and flourished in the resurgence of trade to and from the Lonely Mountain, and was once more a wealthy port, trading in goods from the woodland realms and the mountain, sending them out across the lake and into the rivers to reestablish old trade routes.

They arrived in the city in the evening to find the elves Thranduil had sent waiting aboard their boat waiting for them. They numbered five in total as well, and they all maintained an air of grace and determination, prepared to keep on guard with their dwarven counterparts in case old prejudices decided to rear their heads. They welcomed Jodis aboard, and showed her to the quarters they had established for her. She heard the elves suggestion that they take the watch for the night so the dwarves could sleep, and was once again turned down when she offered to take a shift on watch. She stood on the deck of the barge, and watched as the mountain shrank in the distance, biting her bottom lip and twisting the mithril band on her finger round and round contemplatively.

As she watched her home shrink away, she realized how far gone she was from home, and how much farther she had yet to go. To not see the mountain for a decade or more was a long time for anyone to be away from home, and she felt a sadness sink into her belly as she petted her mare's snout. The horse whickered and snuffed at her hand as if hoping for a treat, and Jodis smiled. "No, girl, I don't have an apple for you." She whispered, reaching up to scratch the horse's ears. The mare huffed in displeasure but allowed the scratch, even leaning into her hand and pawing at the deck.

"She's very fond of you." Jodis looked down to see one of the guards Thorin had sent with her, Radi. He was a cousin of Dwalin, and built much like him, tall for a dwarf with broad shoulders and thick arms. He held his hands on his hips, and looked up at the horse. "Beautiful animal." Jodis nodded, and went back to petting her snout.

"Yes she is. She's a loyal beast and my favorite in the stables." Jodis smiled at her steed, and looked back at Radi. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted to check on you. Dwalin demanded I make sure you were attended as much as I can." He shifted from foot to foot, embarrassed at being bossed by the older relative, and fiddled nervously with his greying beard. Jodis smiled kindly.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just restless." He nodded, and excused himself to return below deck. Jodis looked up at the skies, absentmindedly stroking her mare's snout, and sent a silent prayer to the star on the back of Soronume before giving her steed a final smile and retiring to her quarters.

The journey across Long Lake was over by late afternoon the next day as they arrived at the mouth of the river Celduin, which would take them to the Old Forest Road. The days on the river passed in near idleness, with Radi teaching her how to fish in the river, and the elves teaching her how to steer the boat around obstacles they encountered. Another dwarf in their company, Beini, a dwarf with shocks of silver in his beard and hair, showed her the finer points of how to maintain her blade, including keeping the scabbard clean and the blade itself oiled to keep from rusting in the humid climate. For the two days they were on the river, Jodis felt a growing sense of comradery with her traveling companions, and was nearly able to forget that she could no longer see the Lonely Mountain shrinking into the distance behind them.

* * *

They left the boat on the river along with two of the elves who had come with them on the journey who would see the boat safely back. On the road waiting they met two more elves, one of whom was the son of Elrond that Jodis had met, Elladan. He bowed, and she curtseyed to him. "Hîr nín, I didn't think to see you until we reached Rivendell."

He smiled, and nodded. "I had thought so too, but Aran Thranduil sent another messenger with word that you had accepted his invitation so that I could accompany you on the road to my home." She return his easy smile, and climbed into the saddle of her mare, the horse whickering with unease as it faced into the dense forest. Elladan mounted his own horse, and took the lead position, whilst two other elves fell in line side by side behind him. The dwarrow stayed closest to Jodis, and the elves lined up along ahead and behind them.

The air in the Mirkwood was thick and close, the trees shuddered and groaned in the deep darkness, seeming to threaten to close in and swallow them up. Jodis was uneasy, but remained relaxed, and petted the neck of her horse as they continued through the forest. As she looked, she could swear she saw a fire in the distance, but made no move nor gesture towards it. She had heard her uncle's tales of their misadventure in the forest, and knew it was merely a trick of the woods. She also saw the thick, forgotten webs high above them, and her skin crawled. She didn't mind spiders, but if they were the enormous ones from her parent's stories, she'd just as soon avoid them.

"Don't you worry, Princess." She looked to her right to see Beini was there, looking up with her. "Thranduil keeps them off the roads, so we're safe enough as long as we stick to it." He smiled at her, and she returned the friendly look, nodding as she looked forward again.

The horse and pony's hooves clopped and thudded on the uneven stones, and for some time they moved through the winding woods with only that sound, and the sounds of the forest to assail their ears. As she listened, she was suddenly troubled to realize that among the noises in the forest, she heard no birdsong. Only the creaking of the trees and clop of the horses hooves.

They stopped that night and made camp on the road, and as per usual, her offer to keep watch was refused. She was, however, able to set about the business of making stew for them that evening. Elladan took first watch, with Beini and Radi taking the next two after him. Jodis brought him a bowl of the stew, and he nodded his thanks to her before she went back to the camp. The fire was low, burning just hot enough to heat the food, and bring a little glow to the gloom. Jodis lay on her side facing the fire, staring into the fading embers until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"Jo! JODIS! JO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

 _"Mother! Mother, I'm here!"_

 _Jodis ran through the trees, the branches scratching at her face and tearing at her hair._

 _"Jodis, where are you? You said you wouldn't leave me, where did you go?!"_

 _"Mother, please I'm here! Where are you?"_

 _Her voice echoed back at her and she heard her mother's screams from everywhere in the woods, her sobs, her pain._

 _"Jodis! Jodis! JODIS!" She tripped, and fell to her front, then sat back on her knees as her mother's voice echoed around her from every direction._

 _"MOTHER!"_

* * *

"Aranel… Aranel!" She felt a warm hand on her arm shaking her.

"Mother…"

"Princess, wake up!" This voice was gruffer, and she felt another hand on her arm

"Jodis!" The sharpness in the tone startled her awake, and she sat bolt upright, nearly colliding heads with two of her traveling companions. She looked around, panicked, still feeling like she was in the dream, her breathing rapid as her gaze darted from face to face, up to the canopy, searching for stars, and to the ground she had laid down on. She felt strong, slender arms wrap around her, one around her shoulders, one around her middle, pinning her arms and keeping her from standing. "Easy, Aranel, steady. It was just a dream, it was just a dream." The voice came from behind her, and she struggled against the arms pinning her in place, struggling to break free, her fear rising.

Radi came to face her, putting his thick hands over hers. "Princess, Jodis, listen to me. You're safe, look at me, it's alright." Jodis's gaze snapped onto his face, and when she realized she recognized him, she stopped fighting. Her eyes wide, she drew in deep breaths, dragging air into her lungs as if she had been underwater and nearly drowned. She held eye contact with Radi, who matched her breathing, and felt the arms loosen their grip on her cautiously. "I'm alright." She said quietly, breaking eye contact with Radi to look behind her. "I'm alright, hîr nín." She repeated it as the arms came away from her, and she sagged, crossing her legs and arms. Her face flamed.

"I… I'm sorry, everyone. It was just a nightmare."

"Princess, are you sure you're not hurt? You started screaming like Smaug himself was back from the dead." Beini's beetle black eyes watched her with concern.

"Yes. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, I'm fine." Her face was still bright red, and she sighed deeply, twisting the mithril band 'round her finger anxiously. She looked to see Elladan not far away, and smiled grimly at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you, Hîr nín, I'm alright now." He nodded, but did not return her smile. His expression was cool, and the normally easy smile was replaced with a hard look that Jodis didn't know how to read. It was clear he was rattled, but, surely, it wasn't for her.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, Elladan."

"You didn't." His voice was like stone.

"I am glad."

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence as Jodis continued to twist the mithril band, her arm resting on a raised and bent knee as she watched the now dying embers of the fire ripple through the ashes. She kept hearing her mother's screams, and wiped at her face roughly with the heel of her hands as she felt two traitorous tears fall, one from each eye, one after another. Elladan sat down not far from her, playing with a stick he had picked up.

"My mother used to have nightmares like that."

His voice was quiet, and he didn't look at her. "After she was attacked in the Misty Mountains, before she sailed to the Grey Havens, she used to have violent nightmares too." He looked down at the stick in his hands. "That's why I knew to pin your arms down. If my father, Elrond didn't get to her quick enough, I had to keep her from harming herself." He smiled at her not unkindly. "You didn't fight me as hard as she did. She'd confuse me and anyone else who tried to restrain her for one of her attackers until she calmed down."

Jodis listened to him, and nodded. She'd heard that the Lady of Rivendell, Celebrian, had sailed to the Grey Havens some years ago after an Orc attack, but this was a different part of the story. She looked back at the fire, still fiddling with her ring. "I'm sorry you had to see her like that."

He nodded, and gave a half smile. "So was she." He turned his head to look at Jodis, and took a deep breath. "You should try to go back to sleep."

She returned the half smile and shook her head. "I think we both know that won't happen."

"Then allow me to sit up with you. Dark things stir in your thoughts, Aranel, and I'd just as soon not leave you alone with them."

She nodded thoughtfully, and he pulled out a set of dice. Using them, they proceeded to play dicing games until Jodis was smiling again, and the camp began to awaken.

* * *

A/N: Well then! This chapter took me a minute to finish. I want to thank Celebrisilweth, TMI Fairy, and Margaritasc for their encouraging reviews, and everyone who has followed, and favorited this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, and getting to know Jodis as she moves through the world. (Fun fact for those who don't know: the runes on the Stone that Dis gave Kili translate to "Return to me" and that's what the runes on her sword say as well.) Now then, ON TO TRANSLATIONS!

Tak natu yenet (K)—Until next we meet

Tak xemu (K)—Until then


	6. Chapter 6: When it Rains

Chapter 6: When it Rains

The journey continued quietly for several days through the wood. They fell into a quiet routine: getting up, having a quick meal, riding for some hours, eating in their saddles, and continuing until the light almost completely left the dense forest.

Jodis had stopped asking if she could take watch, instead requesting Radi spar with her using a pair of decently sized branches he had found along the road. She had wanted to practice with her sword, but was told by Radi, Elladan, and Beini that that would be more likely to draw unwanted attention. Radi was much like his cousin in his training style, and while she still lost their bouts more often than not, she had managed once to knock him off of his feet, and that gave her some pride.

Elladan had sparred with her some as well, although he was gentler, and she was sure he was holding back. Why he would do so was a mystery she didn't care to unravel; she was growing to trust him too much to want to question his motives.

It was on their 6th day under the canopy that their quiet journey took a turn for the worse.

To say that the skies opened up that afternoon would be a vast understatement. Jodis rode again at the middle of the group, with Beini and Radi at her sides, Elladan leading them through the wet woods.

Jodis had the hood of her gray wool cloak pulled up over her head, and she watched as a black squirrel ducked into the hollow of a tree. It struck her as odd that the first creature she would see outside the ones in her company would be such a small prey, and envied the creature its dry hiding place. Her mare whickered with displeasure, and shook her head, sending more water droplets onto both Jodis and the two at her sides.

She sighed and stroked her horse's neck soothingly, knowing the beast hated the rain, and it had already been uneasy since they entered the canopy. Though the trees blocked out much of the light from the sun, and all the stars, it did nothing to prevent the onslaught of rain from reaching them.

"We're nearing the edge of the wood!" called a voice from behind her, and she turned to look at the elf-man who had spoken, a guard named Myrin with white-blonde hair that Thranduil had sent to meet them in Esgaroth. He and Jodis had not spoken much, and the latter was fairly certain that the former didn't like her much. Jodis hadn't pressed the issue.

"Why do you say that? Does it not rain in the Mirkwood?" Radi's tone was cool, and calm, but there was look of irritation on his face as he spoke.

"Not this hard. And the small prey animals prefer to keep to the edges where they can more easily get away from the spiders, should they come to hunt." Jodis thought again about the squirrel and understood the logic behind Myrin's words.

Elladan held up a hand and the company stopped. "We should stop here. We can set up a cover between these branches and at least be able to keep the rain off of our faces for the night. Tomorrow we should reach the forest's edge." He swung down off of his horse, and the rest of the Elven guards followed suit.

"Wait." Jodis spoke up, still astride her mare. "We haven't even made half a day's travel yet. Why not continue to the edge and make camp?"

"Because with the road being uneven, we had to travel slowly so the horses and ponies wouldn't slip. Now with the path being wet, we have to be slower still." Myrin's response was matter of fact and struck Jodis as just this side of condescending.

She cleared her throat and sat up straighter in the saddle, trying put on the mask and voice of the royal she was. "Then we lead the horses and ponies instead of riding. There's no need-"

"We're stopping, Princess. Trust those who have been chosen to guard you decide how best to do so." Beini spoke from her left, and Radi grunted his agreement as he swung off of his pony.

Jodis's lips became thin and hard, and she dismounted her mare, leading the beast to the branch where the some of their mounts were being secured. She said nothing, and didn't offer her assistance as Elladan, Myrin, and two other Elven guards named Zelphar and Ava set up the overhanging canvas canopy.

Jodis sat under the cover, and watched the rivulets of water trail above her to the edges of the canopy to fall in streams to the ground. They couldn't light a fire, there was not dry wood, so they huddled close together for warmth as they watched the rain come down.

Jodis pulled her hood off, and wrapped her arms around her knees, lost in her own thoughts. The rain did eventually stop, and Jodis hung her cloak up in a sort of make-shift screen so she could put on something dry from the bottom of her pack. She also took out an apple she'd hidden away, and fed it to her mare, who nuzzled her hand appreciatively after she finished her treat. Jodis smiled, and petted her snout, then changed into the blue and gray tunic and pants she'd fetched from her pack. The soaked clothes she hung on the branch with her cloak so they would dry. The cover had been left up in case it rained again, and Jodis settled onto her bedroll with her back to the party.

* * *

When the morning came, she packed up her bedroll, and was confused to find her clothes scattered about 10 feet off the road. She looked over her shoulder at Radi, and he just shook his head, muttering "Not worth it, Princess" just loud enough for her to hear.

She exhaled quietly and looked back at the clothes. Her cloak was the closest thing to the road, and while she had another, it was not wool, and nowhere near as warm. Glancing back over her shoulder, she decided that just stepping off for a moment wouldn't hurt anything, and she'd be back before they could worry.

As she began to walk off the path, she felt the mud sucking at her boot, and placed her other foot on the muddy ground to try and wrench it free.

As soon as she tried to put weight on it, it slid out from under her, and the foot that had been stuck was suddenly free. She slid down past the cloak before she managed to stop herself. Her cry of surprise had gotten the attention of her companions, and she heard Elladan and Beini calling to her as if from far away. She looked back behind her, and realized that she was much further out than the ten feet she had initially assumed.

"Aranel! Come back!"

"Princess, are you alright?!"

She tried to stand, and felt a sharp pain in her left ankle. Looking down at it, she realized she must have twisted it in the fall. "Yes, yes, I'm alright. I'm coming back."

Grabbing her cloak off the ground, she gently stood and started back, a slight limp in her step. It was then that she heard clicking coming from behind her, and she stopped in her tracks. She looked behind her, and saw glinting of several sets of eyes from the trees.

"Aranel! RUN!"

Ignoring the pain in her ankle, Jodis began to sprint for the road, trying to draw her sword as she ran. As she ran, the mud sucked at her boots again, slowing her progress, and allowing the spiders to gain on her.

She heard the thudding of their many legs in the mud, the clicking of their pincers, and felt a wave of panic threatening to overtake her.

"PRINCESS! JODIS!"

She couldn't make out who shouted, and the pain came back with a vengeance. Looking up at the road, she lost her footing, and tripped again. The road seemed to be getting further and further away, and the voices of her companions sounded like they were getting further away as the spiders excited clicking got louder.

She rolled onto her back and drew her sword, crawling backwards with her sword in front of her shakily. She managed to get to her feet, and swung for the one barely 3 feet away from her, and it jumped back before continuing its assault.

"ARANEL!"

She heard the call, and recognized Myrin's voice call out, but didn't look around. She drove her blade through the eyes of one of the spiders, and wrenched it free to swing at another one.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her, and saw Mryin with Ava in tow come flying past her, beating back the great spiders as she felt a hand grab her at the crook of her elbow and start dragging her backwards to the road. She looked and saw Beini looking grimly at the road as he ran from the spiders, and Jodis realized they had attacked from the other side of the road as well.

Elladan was fighting them off with the rest of their companions, and the horses and ponies were throwing hooves to keep from being bit or stung. She heard a screech, and turned to see that two of the spiders had gotten past Myrin and Ava. She pulled her arm free, and began to swing at the spiders before Beini grabbed her elbow and nearly threw her back towards the road to get between her and them.

He swung his ax, and managed to hit one in the face, and got out of the way of a lunge from the second It tried to scuttle past him back to Jodis who was once again on the ground, but he grabbed a leg and pulled, keeping it in place, and forcing it to turn its attention back to him. As soon as it started to turn, it found Beini's ax buried in between its pincers. Pulling it free, he went back to Jodis, and pulled her back to her feet.

She leaned on him and made her way back to the road with him. He helped her onto her mare, and smacked it on the flanks, sending to sprinting away from the fray.

Jodis's heart was pounding, and she heard the thudding of another set of hooves behind her. She looked back, and saw Elladan and Zelphar close behind, then faced back forward, guiding her mare to stay on the path. The horse's ears were nearly flat against her head and her eyes were so wide the whites could be seen all around. Jodis couldn't truly say that she herself looked any better.

They didn't have to ride long before reaching the edge of the Mirkwood, bursting out of the gloom with relief.

Jodis reigned in her mare, making her slow to a stop so they could wait for the others. Elladan came up beside her, and nodded grimly at Zelphar. She tried to adjust herself on the saddle, and let out a "Ah!" at the pain that sprang back to life in her ankle. Zelphar dismounted and motioned for her to take her foot from the stirrup.

"It's just twisted, I'm fine." she insisted, but acquiesced.

"Let him examine it, Aranel." Elladan's words here curt and hard, a sharp edge in his tone revealing his irritation.

Zelphar took off the boot, and turned her foot this way and that, and she winced at the pain when he applied pressure. "You're right, it's just a sprain. Hopefully we don't have to do anymore running after wayward cloaks, and you'll be healed in no time." He looked up at her with a smile, and winked at the joke, drawing a smile from her. He cut some material from the skirt of one of the dresses in Jodis's pack into strips, making a makeshift ankle-wrap from them, and helping her put the boot back on. It was as he guided her foot into the stirrup that the rest of the party came thundering out of the forest, Myrin in the lead, followed by Radi, Beini, Ava and the rest of the company.

Jodis looked over of them, and was relieved to find that apart from a few cuts and bruises, they all appeared to be safe and whole. Radi and Ava shared her horse, as did another of her dwarven guards, Bjorni, and an elf named Tethir. Clearly, Jodis thought sadly, they had suffered loss of two of their ponies.

Beini rode right up in front of Jodi, and angrily threw her cloak at her. "I managed to get this back for you, since it is obviously worth so much more than any of us."

"Beini..." came a warning word from another dwarrow, Klarak.

"I hope that it keeps you warm at night and on the road to know that you risked not only your life, but all our lives by doing EXACTLY what you were told not to do. Did it even occur to you that it might have been a trap? That perhaps it was done to lure someone off the road? Were you that dim when you woke up this morning, or are you always so STU-"

Elladan got in between them, and looked fiercely down at the dwarrow. "That's enough, Master Beini. Foolish as what she did was, she's still your princess, and you cannot speak to her that way."

"Get out of my-"

"Enough." Jodis said firmly, her cloak in her hand, smeared with muck and what she could only assume was the blood of the spiders. "Beini is right. I was stupid, and risked not only my safety, but yours as well. I am truly sorry for it, and I hope in time to make it up to you." Her voice did not waver, and while the tone and weight of her words were strong, she spoke softly, and looked at each of her guards in turn, meeting their weary and resentful gazes.

She tucked the cloak away, and was surprised to hear the thudding of yet more horses hooves, only this time coming from the direction they were supposed to be traveling. Elladan looked, and smiled at the approaching riders, he and Zelphar turning their horses to greet the three riders coming towards them. Jodis followed him, her dwarrow warily eyeing the newcomers with distaste. Myrin, Ava, and Tethir did not follow suit.

She noticed at the lead of the new three was an elf who looked identical to Elladan, and smiled to herself as he and Elladan clasped forearms.

"Brother! Right on time, I see." said the newcomer, and Elladan laughed. "And you're late, as expected."

"We had a run-in with some goblins, what can I say?"

"A run-in? More likely you attacked them than the other way around, if I know you at all."

Jodis watched the exchange with interest, studying the differences between the two brothers so she might tell them apart later. While Elladan was dressed in green stamped-leather armor, clearly made with aesthetics in mind, Elrohir wore a more rugged coat of mail and a dark gray hood, all function and more what she'd expect from a ranger than a member of the House of Elrond.

Elrohir noticed her after a moment, and lightly punched Elladan's chest. "Where are your manners, brother? Aranel Jodis, I am Elrohir of Rivendell, son of Elrond and Celebrian. I and my companions have come to help see you the rest of the way to Rivendell." He extended his hand to her as he spoke, and gave a slight bow at the waist.

"Hîr nín, it is an honor to make you acquaintance." she placed her hand in his, and he echoed an earlier gesture as he kissed her knuckles.

He introduced his companions as Olithir and Soora, although they only inclined their heads to Jodis and did not approach her directly. He explained that there was to be a change in the elvish part of the guard, and Ava, Myrin, and Tethir would go back to report to Thranduil of the journey through the woods. Jodis nodded, and bid the three goodbye, Bjorni now sitting astride a horse with Olithir, and Radi with Zelphar. Elladan informed his brother of their misadventure in the wood as they rode for the mountains, leaving the Mirkwood and its suffocatingly still air behind them.

Jodis petted her mare's neck, the beast now much calmer than she had previously been, and she whinnied happily at the affectionate strokes Jodis gave. Jodis chuckled quietly, and reached into a saddle bag for some dried meat, realizing that she was actually quite hungry. Elladan and Elrohir spoke animatedly to one another, and Jodis felt a twinge of envy for the happy siblings.

She would never know her brother, and the memory of what almost was reached into her gut and settled there like a stone. She reminisced on helping her parents prepare for the babe, and remembered being so excited at the prospect of having a brother, someone like her, a little brother she could teach to ride, to train with when he got bigger, and to comfort when the whispers reached him, as they inevitably would. She became so lost in her musings that she almost missed Beini coming along to her right side.

"Azbadu men?" His previously gruff and accusing tone was mellowed and quiet as he addressed her by her formal title.

"Yes, Beini?"

"I want to apologize for lashing out earlier. I was wrong to do so in such a fashion, and let my temper get the better of me."

Jodis nodded, looking away from the dwarven warrior. "It's alright, I understand your reasons. And I hope you can forgive me, too, for putting you through such danger."

Beini waved a hand. "Already forgiven. Besides, I think we needed a good skirmish. Was getting far too quiet in there." He smiled as she chuckled. "Yes, I think you're right. It was going far too easily for us." He chuckled too, and they lapsed into a companionable quiet until they stopped for the night.

Jodis looked up at the sky as night fell, and sent a prayer to her mother's star for an easier road ahead. Elladan noticed her stargazing, and came to sit beside her. "Beautiful, aren't they?" He kept his voice quiet, and looked up at the skies with her. She nodded, her gaze flitting from one constellation to the next, trying to remember all the names Tauriel had taught her.

"Soronume is my favorite." she said quietly, and Elladan smiled.

"The eagle of the west. How appropriate for a traveling dwarfish princess." His remark was quiet and mirthful, and Jodis let out a soft giggle. "I rather like to think so." she remarked, nudging him with her elbow, and looking at him for a moment. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Not really. There are far too many to truly love only one. I look at the stars to keep my pride in check, remind myself how small I am." Jodis nodded. She knew the feeling. "You don't seem to have an overabundance of pride to me, Elladan."

"I've been on good behavior, Aranel."

"Just Jodis, please."

He smiled, his gaze coming to rest on her. "Jodis."

She blushed lightly, and met his gaze. For a moment, she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, but she broke eye contact before she could examine it further. "I want to apologize for my rash actions today. I put you in great danger, and I am sorry for it."

He sighed, and she saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "You are young, Jodis. You did not know to think it may have been a trap."

"Just the same. I am sorry."

"And you are forgiven. Now it is you who must hear my apology."

Jodis looked at him in surprise as he continued on. "I should not have been so short with you after we got out of the wood. It was wrong and disrespectful. I apologize for speaking to you in such a manner."

She nodded, and looked back to the stars, absentmindedly wrapping a hand around the injured appendage as she supported herself with the other arm. "It is already forgiven, Elladan."

He smiled, and leaned back, moving his hand to rest on the grass, and instead finding Jodis's hand. He snatched it back as if he had been shocked at the same time as Jodis, and she sat up straight, her left hand letting go of her ankle and instead holding the right close to her chest. "I didn't see your hand there, I'm sor-"

Jodis shook her head, and blushed again. "No, no, it's okay, it was an accident." she insisted, stopping him before he could apologize again. An awkward quiet fell over them, and she looked back to the camp. They had managed to get a small fire going, and while Jodis felt like her face was flaming, she could feel a chill creeping down her spine. "We should get some sleep." Her voice was low, and she didn't meet Elladan's gaze.

He nodded, and stood, gently taking her elbow to help her stand. She held his arm for the few steps it took to get back within the fire's glow, and he helped her again down to her bedroll. "Thank you. Good night, Elladan."

"Good night, Jodis."

Elrohir hadn't missed the exchange between the two, and smirked, sending an exaggerated wink to his twin as he sat down beside him to keep watch. Elladan chuckled softly, and elbowed his playfully. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Thinking what?"

Elladan chuckled again, and shook his head, looking up at Soronume with a smile. _How appropriate indeed._

* * *

 _"I'm going to get you!" Jodis chased a squealing little boy, a grin on her face as he shrieked with excitement. "Nuh uh, Jo!" he said, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could around the open field in between Erebor and Dale, his brown curls bouncing over the pointed tips of his little ears as he ran from Jodis. She reached out, and grabbed him around his middle, pulling him close with a squeal._

 _"I got you!" she exclaimed, swinging the boy around in the air. He giggled with delight, and held out his arms like wings. "Look, mamil, I'm an Eagle!"_

 _Tauriel laughed from her blanket as she watched the two play. "And so you are, Kilin! The great Eagle of the West!" The boy laughed with delight as Jodis held him at arms-length, continuing to spin him around and around until they were both light-headed and dizzy._

 _She set him down by Tauriel and fell into a heap beside them, winded and laughing. She looked at her mother, and smiled up at her, but was confused to find a shimmer of grief in her heart._

 _Tauriel reached over, and started petting her hair, her hand cool and comforting as Jodis got closer to her, and Kilin sat in between them. "My children, how proud I am of you both. My beautiful Jo, and handsome Kilin." Jodis smiled as Kilin sighed sleepily, reaching up and holding on to his sister's hand. Tauriel sang softly, and Jodis felt at peace as her dream eyes closed._

* * *

A/N: -Insert nervous giggle here- Hi guys! What, it's only been... 5 months since that last update...

I apologize for the long delay, and want to thank everyone who has stuck around through the wait! Also, I would like to give a BIG SHOUT OUT to ChristianTheWarrior who is beta-ing for me, and making sure I don't look like a complete fool when I put out an update. I 'preciate you, my friend. :)

As ever, please please leave me a review or two. Love it? Let me know! Hate it? Also let me know, I've been hankering to roast a marshmallow or two over an open flame.

Translation time!

mamil (E) - Mother (informal, more like 'Mom')


End file.
